


Dungeonstuck

by rivalThought



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Homestuck
Genre: SBURB in D&D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 26,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivalThought/pseuds/rivalThought
Summary: Ever wanted to play SBURB? So did I.A Homestuck homebrew for D&D 5th edition.Have fun.





	1. Preamble/Disclaimer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sburb Version 5.0, Dungeons and Dragons edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469948) by [MercuriallyApathetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuriallyApathetic/pseuds/MercuriallyApathetic). 
  * Inspired by [SBURB Classes Beginner Guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382951) by [LostDeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostDeep/pseuds/LostDeep). 
  * Inspired by [Homestuck Major Class Guide](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/482677) by Dahni. 



 

I own neither Homestuck nor Dungeons & Dragons. 

Additionally, a lot of the "inspired by" works were more "heavily copy pasted from".

I liked a lot of what MA did. Their guide was actually what drove me to make this one. But much of their stuff seemed painfully broken or uninspired at times. Seeing as they discontinued the project I wanted to try and finish it. I highly recommend reading their work. They basically rewrite the core D&D rule books in Hussie's style and it's perfect!

LD had some great things to say about both the Classes and the Aspects. I did less of the copy pasting with them, but they did so much for my inspiration. That isn't to say I didn't copy from them. Go look at the Rogue Level 20 ability, honestly the name alone was just too good to pass up. Genius!

As for Dahni, they have the most in depth Class explanation I've ever seen. It was a little mind boggling to imagine the amount of work they probably put into it.

 

Seriously, check them all out.

 

Thanks to...

voidEnthusiast: I always kind of felt that Royal Aegis was a little OP but A) I liked the idea and wasn't sure how else to do it and B) it seemed on par with how slightly OP everything else feels.

 

P.S.

At time of writing I'm still missing some things here and there and I'm just running out of ideas. It would really help if people would drop a comment here or there. I'll make sure to put you in the Preamble/Disclaimer up above. Please?

Also, I'm still kind of expecting this to have errors everywhere. For whatever reason my brain just autocorrects while I'm reading. If anyone spots anything and leaves a comment about it you will also receive accolades like those above. 


	2. Lore of The Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General description of the backstory of The Medium. What was happening before the players showed up, and what Skaia expects of them.

Skaia

Since before time immemorial it's light has shone across The Medium

Declaring it's promise of infinite creation and possibility

 

The Eternal War

For untold eons it has waged

 

Prospit

Eternally defending the light

 

Derse

Eternally striving for darkness

 

Both side waiting for something to tip the scales

Waiting for the Heroes of Skaia

 

The Land

A place of mortals

Where those unfit to battle amongst gods live in peace

 

The Denizens

Beings of immeasurable power who rose from The Land 

Believing themselves to be the Heroes

They were mistaken

Despite their power it meant nothing in the face of gods

Bitter and defeated

They returned to The Land

Here they were gods

And they would rule as tyrants

Waiting

Like all the others

For

The Heroes of Skaia

 

==> ENTER NAME


	3. Bard

**Bard**

_One who invites the destruction of their Aspect or invites destruction through their Aspect_

Level

| 

Proficiency

+

| 

Features  
  
---|---|---  
  
1

| 

2

| 

Rock Out, Spellcasting  
  
2

| 

2

| 

Jack of All Trades, Song of Rest (d6)  
  
3

| 

2

| 

Aspect  
  
4

| 

2

| 

Ability Score Improvement  
  
5

| 

3

| 

Bard Things Happen (1)  
  
6

| 

3

| 

~  
  
7

| 

3

| 

~  
  
8

| 

3

| 

Ability Score Improvement  
  
9

| 

4

| 

Aspect, Song of Rest (d8)  
  
10

| 

4

| 

Bard Things Happen (2)  
  
11

| 

4

| 

~  
  
12

| 

4

| 

Ability Score Improvement  
  
13

| 

5

| 

Aspect, Song of Rest (d10)  
  
14

| 

5

| 

~  
  
15

| 

5

| 

Bard Things Happen (3)  
  
16

| 

5

| 

Ability Score Improvement  
  
17

| 

6

| 

Aspect, Song of Rest (d12)  
  
18

| 

6

| 

~  
  
19

| 

6

| 

Ability Score Improvement  
  
20

| 

6

| 

**: )**  
  
Class Description

To those who do not read Homestuck, it must be made clear that no one understands how the Bard works. The only “successful” Bard in the story was a psychotic, drug addicted, alien clown who worshiped a puppet and wanted to watch the universe burn. Personality wise, I’ll say that Bards handle their problems by ignoring them. To them, their Aspect is an overgrown plant that needs to be trimmed down, before it becomes a major problem to themselves and/or others.

**Class Features**

**Hit Die:** 1d10

**Proficiencies**

**Armor:** Light Armor, Shields

 **Weapons:** Simple Weapons, 1 Musical Instrument

 **Tools:** 1 Musical Instrument

 **Keyword:** Destruction

 **Saving Throws:** Dexterity, Charisma

 **Skills:** Choose 3 from the entire skill list.

** Rock Out: **

Guitar’s are called Axes’ for a reason. Your chosen instrument now doubles as the closest possible weapon type. Discuss with your DM as to how your Banjo totally counts as a Maul. If your instrument is modified to function as a weapon, it now has +1 to attack and damage rolls. This does not count as a magical weapon.

** Spellcasting: **

See the Bard Feature Spellcasting in the Player’s Handbook.

** Jack of All Trades: **

See the Bard Feature Jack of All Trades in the Player’s Handbook.

** Song of Rest: **

See the Bard Feature Song of Rest in the Player’s Handbook.

** Bard Things Happen: **

HOW DID YOU EVEN!?

The major players always have plans occurring in the background, this is not unnoticed by the Bard. Any time such information becomes apparent to you, you can act on it.

Gain +5 to Perception.

If you are acting alone (no Player Characters within 100 feet) you have one of your Aspect’s buffs and you always have advantage. At level 10 you gain 2 buffs and 3 buffs at level 15. 

** : ) **

Less Silly Name: Unsettling Presence

Why are those really big people playing with dice all the time?

Your abnormal ability to perceive and influence events becomes a palpable aura, disturbing your foes. Once per short rest, all enemies that can sense your presence must make a Wisdom Saving throw against a check of 14 + your Charisma modifier. On a failed save, targets are Paralyzed for 30 seconds, and after are Frightened for 1 minute. On a successful save the targets are Frightened for 3 minutes.

 

**Class Spells:**

Cantrips:

N/A

1st:

Burning Hands

2nd:

Rope Trick

3rd:

N/A

4th:

N/A

5th:

N/A

6th:

Disintegrate

Otto's Irresistible Dance

7th:

Delayed Blast Fireball

8th:

N/A

9th:

N/A

 

 


	4. Heir

**Heir**

_One who invites the manipulation of their Aspect or invites manipulation through their Aspect_

Level

| 

Proficiency

+

| 

Features  
  
---|---|---  
  
1

| 

2

| 

Royal Aegis  
  
2

| 

2

| 

Fighting Style, Spellcasting  
  
3

| 

2

| 

Aspect  
  
4

| 

2

| 

Ability Score Improvement  
  
5

| 

3

| 

Extra Attack  
  
6

| 

3

| 

Ability Score Improvement  
  
7

| 

3

| 

Ability Score Improvement  
  
8

| 

3

| 

Ability Score Improvement  
  
9

| 

4

| 

Aspect  
  
10

| 

4

| 

Guardian  
  
11

| 

4

| 

Ability Score Improvement  
  
12

| 

4

| 

Ability Score Improvement  
  
13

| 

5

| 

Aspect  
  
14

| 

5

| 

Guardian (2)  
  
15

| 

5

| 

~  
  
16

| 

5

| 

~  
  
17

| 

6

| 

Aspect  
  
18

| 

6

| 

Guardian (3)  
  
19

| 

6

| 

~  
  
20

| 

6

| 

Do The (Aspect)y Thing  
  
Class Description

The Heir is loved by fate. They’ve always had the easy life and even what they consider their greatest issues would seem insignificant to others. The epitome of first-world-problems. However, this is because fate expects great things from them, and should they fail to meet those expectations, their castle will crumble around them.

**Class Features**

**Hit Die:** 1d10

**Proficiencies**

**Armor:** Light Armor, Medium Armor, Shields

 **Weapons:** Simple Weapons

 **Tools:** None

 **Keyword:** Manipulation

 

 **Saving Throws:** Strength, Wisdom

 **Skills:** Choose 3 from Acrobatics, Animal Handling, Athletics, Insight, Intimidation, Perception, Performance, and Persuasion.

** Royal Aegis: **

Reduce damage taken from all sources by 1d6. Damage cannot be reduced below 1.

** Fighting Style: **

Choose one of the following Fighting Styles

  * Archery
  * Defense
  * Great Weapon Fighting
  * Protection



** Spellcasting: **

See the Cleric Feature Spellcasting in the Player’s Handbook.

  * This doesn’t give you Ritual Casting



** Extra Attack: **

When you take the attack action on your turn, make two attacks instead of one.

** Guardian: **

Your Aspect is your loyal guard.

As a reaction, you may have your Aspect nullify incoming damage from a target that you are aware of. If the damage would drop you to 0 hit points the effect triggers without consuming a reaction and without you needing to be aware of it.

1 use per long rest.

Gain an additional use per long rest at level 14, and a third use at level 18.

** Do The (Aspect)y Thing: **

Less Silly Name: Throne Room

Casting Time: 1 Action

Duration: 1 Minute (Concentration)

Range: Self, 30-foot-radius

Effect:

You call out, and your Aspect obeys.

Create a 30-foot-radius Maelstrom of (Aspect) centered on you for 1 minute. When a creature first enters the spell’s AOE or start their turn they must make a Constitution saving throw against your spell save DC + your proficiency modifier. On a failed save the creature takes 8d8 of your Aspect’s damage type, or half as much on a successful save. Allies get advantage on the save and take no damage on success, half damage on failure.

1 use per long rest.

 

**Class Spells:**

Cantrips:

N/A

1st:

Chromatic Orb

2nd:

N/A

3rd:

Conjure Barrage

Meld Into Stone

Water Breathing

4th:

Fabricate

5th:

Conjure Volley

6th:

N/A

7th:

N/A

8th:

N/A

9th:

N/A


	5. Knight

**Knight**

_One who applies their Aspect or applies through their Aspect_

Level

| 

Proficiency

+

| 

Features  
  
---|---|---  
  
1

| 

2

| 

Knights Armaments  
  
2

| 

2

| 

Fighting Style  
  
3

| 

2

| 

Combat Superiority, Aspect  
  
4

| 

2

| 

Ability Score Improvement  
  
5

| 

3

| 

Extra Attack  
  
6

| 

3

| 

Ability Score Improvement  
  
7

| 

3

| 

Aura of the Knight  
  
8

| 

3

| 

Ability Score Improvement  
  
9

| 

4

| 

~  
  
10

| 

4

| 

Fighting Style (2)  
  
11

| 

4

| 

Extra Attack (2)  
  
12

| 

4

| 

Ability Score Improvement  
  
13

| 

5

| 

~  
  
14

| 

5

| 

Ability Score Improvement  
  
15

| 

5

| 

~  
  
16

| 

5

| 

Ability Score Improvement  
  
17

| 

6

| 

~  
  
18

| 

6

| 

Aura of the Knight (2)  
  
19

| 

6

| 

Ability Score Improvement  
  
20

| 

6

| 

(Aspect) On My Side  
  
Class Description

Knights are stubborn, but unlike the Princes’ confidence, this comes from a Knight’s self-image. When faced with something that majorly conflicts with that image, they do everything to get rid of it. This usually means hiding a kind of insecurity/complex but can also mean removing things that make them look bad.

**Class Features**

**Hit Die:** 1d12

**Proficiencies**

**Armor:** All Armor, Shields

 **Weapons:** Simple Weapons, Martial Weapons

 **Tools:** None

 **Keyword:** Application

 **Saving Throws:** Strength, Constitution

 **Skills:** Choose 2 from Acrobatics, Animal Handling, Athletics, Insight, Intimidation, Perception, and Survival.

** Knights Armaments: **

You passively have 1 of your Aspect’s buffs, permanently.

** Fighting Style: **

See the Fighter Feature Fighting Style in the Player’s Handbook.

** Combat Superiority: **

See the Fighter: Battle Master Feature Combat Superiority in the Player’s Handbook.

** Extra Attack: **

At Level 5, when you take the Attack action, you may make 2 weapon attacks.

At Level 11, you may make 3 weapon attacks.

** Aura of the Knight: **

See Paladin: Oath of Redemption Feature Aura of the Guardian in Xanathar’s Guide to Everything.

** (Aspect) On My Side: **

Casting Time: 1 Bonus Action

Duration: 1 Minute (Concentration)

Range: Self

Components: V

Effect:

Your Aspect is yours to wield.

Gain 3d12 of your Aspect’s damage type for 1 minute.

1 use per long rest.


	6. Mage

**Mage**

_One who comprehends their Aspect or comprehends through their Aspect_

Level

| 

Proficiency

+

| 

Features  
  
---|---|---  
  
1

| 

2

| 

Spellcasting, Arcane Recovery, Expertise

   
  
2

| 

2

| 

Arcane Innovation  
  
3

| 

2

| 

Aspect  
  
4

| 

2

| 

Ability Score Improvement  
  
5

| 

3

| 

Sculpt Spells  
  
6

| 

3

| 

~  
  
7

| 

3

| 

~  
  
8

| 

3

| 

Ability Score Improvement  
  
9

| 

4

| 

Aspect  
  
10

| 

4

| 

~  
  
11

| 

4

| 

~  
  
12

| 

4

| 

Ability Score Improvement  
  
13

| 

5

| 

Aspect  
  
14

| 

5

| 

~  
  
15

| 

5

| 

~  
  
16

| 

5

| 

Ability Score Improvement  
  
17

| 

6

| 

Aspect  
  
18

| 

6

| 

~  
  
19

| 

6

| 

Ability Score Improvement  
  
20

| 

6

| 

You’ll Explode Before My Brain Does  
  
Class Description

Mages are knowledgeable within their field. There’s something they’ve spent a lot of time on and have now become experts in. Unfortunately, their skill results in them being biased against others who try to correct them in that field. As The Game progresses, this skill will extend to their Aspect, and so too will the bias. Mages will always have one misunderstanding about their Aspect, this is very likely to cause trouble.

**Class Features**

**Hit Die:** 1d6

**Proficiencies**

**Armor:** None

 **Weapons:** Daggers, Darts, Slings, Quarterstaffs, Light Crossbows.

 **Tools:** None

 **Keyword:** Comprehension

 **Saving Throws:** Intelligence, Wisdom

 **Skills:** Choose 2 from Arcana, History, Insight, Investigation, and Medicine.

** Spellcasting: **

See the Wizard Feature Spellcasting in the Player’s Handbook.

Use the Wizard Spell Chart.

** Arcane Recovery: **

See the Wizard Feature Arcane Recovery in the Player’s Handbook.

** Expertise: **

Speak with your DM about what your Mage is an expert in. You now have double proficiency bonus when making checks involving that field.

At 6th level, gain double proficiency bonus with Intelligence checks involving your Aspect.

** Arcane Innovation: **

Your understanding of magic allows you to draw out it’s true potential.

  * Add +3 to your Spell Save DC
  * Add +3 to your Spell Attack Modifier
  * After rolling for damage on a spell, multiply the result by 1.5. this is done before adding other modifiers.



** Sculpt Spells: **

See the Wizard: School of Evocation Feature Sculpt Spells in the Player’s Handbook.

** You’ll Explode Before My Brain Does: **

Casting Time: 1 Action

Duration: 1 Minute (Concentration)

Range: Self

Components: V, S

Effect:

You know your limits, and how to surpass them.

During the duration, when you cast a spell of 4th level or lower that deals damage, you deal damage equal to the maximum possible dice roll. While this ability is active, you take 1d12 damage each turn. This damage will not affect your concentration unless you fall below half your maximum hit points.

1 use per long rest.

 

**Class Spells:**

Cantrips:

N/A

1st:

Mage Armor

2nd:

Heat Metal

Locate Animals or Plants

Locate Object

See Invisibility

3rd:

Tounges

4th:

Arcane Eye

Locate Creature

5th:

Commune

Commune With Nature

Legend Lore

6th:

N/A

7th:

N/A

8th:

N/A

9th:

N/A


	7. Maid

**Maid**

_One who creates their Aspect or creates through their Aspect_

Level

| 

Proficiency

+

| 

Features

| 

   
  
---|---|---|---  
  
1

| 

2

| 

Elegant Defense, Elegant Offense

| 

   
  
2

| 

2

| 

Patient Defense

| 

   
  
3

| 

2

| 

Aspect

| 

   
  
4

| 

2

| 

Ability Score Improvement

| 

   
  
5

| 

3

| 

Extra Attack

| 

   
  
6

| 

3

| 

Into Position

| 

   
  
7

| 

3

| 

Aura of (Aspect)

| 

   
  
8

| 

3

| 

Ability Score Improvement

| 

   
  
9

| 

4

| 

Aspect

| 

   
  
10

| 

4

| 

~

| 

   
  
11

| 

4

| 

Into Position (2)

| 

   
  
12

| 

4

| 

Ability Score Improvement

| 

   
  
13

| 

5

| 

Aspect

| 

   
  
14

| 

5

| 

~

| 

   
  
15

| 

5

| 

~

| 

   
  
16

| 

5

| 

Ability Score Improvement

| 

   
  
17

| 

6

| 

Aspect

| 

   
  
18

| 

6

| 

Into Position (3)

| 

   
  
19

| 

6

| 

Ability Score Improvement

| 

   
  
20

| 

6

| 

I’m Maid of (Aspect)

| 

   
  
Class Description

Maids can best be described as a little peeved at life. Though ordinarily content, there is just one thing that drives them up/through the wall. How they handle that annoyance varies, but it usually isn’t healthy.

**Class Features**

**Hit Die:** 1d8

**Proficiencies**

**Armor:** None

 **Weapons:** Simple Weapons, Whip, Trident, Short Sword, Scimitar, Rapier

 **Tools:** None

 **Keyword:** Creation

 **Saving Throws:** Dexterity, Wisdom

 **Skills:** Choose 2 from Acrobatics, Athletics, History, Insight, and Stealth.

** Elegant Defense: **

While unarmored, your AC equals 10 + your Dexterity modifier + your Wisdom modifier.

** Elegant Offense: **

Choose one of the following Fighting Styles:

  * Defense
  * Dueling
  * Two-Weapon Fighting



** Patient Defense: **

Once per short rest, you may take the Dodge action as a bonus action on your turn.

** Extra Attack: **

When you take the attack action on your turn, make two attacks instead of one.

** Into Position: **

Right where you need to be.

Increase movement speed by 5 feet. You may use your bonus action to Dash or Disengage.

At level 11 movement speed is increased by 10 feet.

At level 18 movement speed is increased by 15 feet and you may now take Disengage as a free action once per short rest.

** Aura of (Aspect): **

See Paladin feature Aura of Warding in Players Handbook.

** I’m Maid of (Aspect): **

Casting time: 1 Action

Duration: 1 Minute (Concentration)

Range: Self

Components: V

Effect:

The world around you becomes dense with your aspect.

Create an aura of Aspect with a 30-foot radius centered on you for 1 minute. Enemies with keywords from your opposing Aspect have disadvantage on attack rolls and saving throws while within range, spells with keywords from your Aspect and your neighboring Aspects have advantage on attack rolls or deal an additional 1d6 damage per spell slot level. Enemies don't gain this benefit.

1 use per long rest.


	8. Page

**Page**

_One who invites the application of their Aspect or invites application through their Aspect_

Level

| 

Proficiency

+

| 

Features  
  
---|---|---  
  
1

| 

2

| 

Potential Power  
  
2

| 

2

| 

~  
  
3

| 

2

| 

Aspect  
  
4

| 

2

| 

Ability Score

Improvement  
  
5

| 

3

| 

Extra Attack, The Climb (d8)  
  
6

| 

3

| 

~  
  
7

| 

3

| 

Fighting Style  
  
8

| 

3

| 

Ability Score

Improvement  
  
9

| 

4

| 

Aspect  
  
10

| 

4

| 

Inspiring Aura, The Climb (d10)  
  
11

| 

4

| 

~  
  
12

| 

4

| 

Ability Score

Improvement  
  
13

| 

5

| 

Aspect  
  
14

| 

5

| 

Ability Score

Improvement  
  
15

| 

5

| 

The Climb (d12)  
  
16

| 

5

| 

Ability Score

Improvement  
  
17

| 

6

| 

Aspect  
  
18

| 

6

| 

Inspiring Aura (2)  
  
19

| 

6

| 

~  
  
20

| 

6

| 

Ability Score

Improvement  
  
21

| 

7

| 

Ability Score

Improvement  
  
22

| 

7

| 

Ability Score

Improvement  
  
23

| 

7

| 

Ability Score

Improvement  
  
24

| 

7

| 

Ability Score

Improvement  
  
25

| 

8

| 

My Turn, The Climb (d100)  
  
Class Description

Pages are those who have potential. The universe sees what they can become and responds by giving them nothing. This causes them to be lacking in confidence at first and afraid of failure, only to later become the hardest to keep down.

**Class Features**

**Hit Die:** 1d6

**Proficiencies**

**Armor:** Light Armor, Medium Armor, Shields

 **Weapons:** Simple

 **Tools:** None

 **Keyword:** Application

 **Saving Throws:** Death

 **Skills:** Choose 2 from Acrobatics, Animal Handling, Athletics, Insight, Medicine, Nature, Perception, Performance, and Persuasion.

** Potential Power: **

The sky is not the limit.

Your ability scores can be raised above 20.

** Extra Attack: **

When you take the attack action on your turn, make two attacks instead of one.

** The Climb: **

You weren’t ready for this, but you will be.

Your Hit Die increases according to the Page Chart. This doesn’t change the Hit Dice you already have in your pool (the ones you use to heal during short rests).

** Fighting Style: **

See the Fighter Feature Fighting Style in the Player’s Handbook.

** Inspiring Aura: **

Impressed by your struggle against all odds, allies within 10 feet of you are given one of your Aspect’s buffs.

At level 18 the radius increases to 30 feet and now give 2 buffs.

** My Turn: **

I hope you’re ready.

As a bonus action, your next attack has advantage and does 1d100 of your Aspect’s damage type added.

1 use per day.


	9. Prince

 

**Prince**

_One who destroys their Aspect or destroys through their Aspect._

Level

| 

Proficiency +

| 

Features

| 

Aspect Strike Dice

| 

Spells

Known

| 

Spell Slots

| 

Slot Level  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
1

| 

2

| 

Royal Feature, Royal Magic

| 

~

| 

2

| 

1

| 

1  
  
2

| 

2

| 

Aspect Strike

| 

2d8

| 

2

| 

1

| 

1  
  
3

| 

2

| 

Aspect

| 

2d8

| 

2

| 

1

| 

2  
  
4

| 

2

| 

Ability Score Improvement

| 

2d8

| 

2

| 

1

| 

2  
  
5

| 

3

| 

Extra Attack, Combat Superiority (d6)

| 

3d8

| 

3

| 

2

| 

3  
  
6

| 

3

| 

Aspect Strike (2)

| 

3d8

| 

3

| 

2

| 

3  
  
7

| 

3

| 

~

| 

3d8

| 

4

| 

2

| 

4  
  
8

| 

3

| 

Ability Score Improvement

| 

4d8

| 

4

| 

2

| 

4  
  
9

| 

4

| 

Aspect

| 

4d8

| 

5

| 

3

| 

5  
  
10

| 

4

| 

Combat Superiority (d8)

| 

4d8

| 

5

| 

3

| 

5  
  
11

| 

4

| 

Aspect Strike (3)

| 

5d8

| 

6

| 

3

| 

5  
  
12

| 

4

| 

Ability Score Improvement

| 

5d8

| 

6

| 

3

| 

5  
  
13

| 

5

| 

Aspect

| 

5d8

| 

7

| 

4

| 

5  
  
14

| 

5

| 

~

| 

6d8

| 

7

| 

4

| 

5  
  
15

| 

5

| 

Combat Superiority (d10)

| 

6d8

| 

8

| 

4

| 

5  
  
16

| 

5

| 

Ability Score Improvement

| 

6d8

| 

8

| 

4

| 

5  
  
17

| 

6

| 

Aspect

| 

7d8

| 

9

| 

5

| 

5  
  
18

| 

6

| 

Aspect Strike (4)

| 

7d8

| 

9

| 

5

| 

6  
  
19

| 

6

| 

Ability Score Improvement

| 

7d8

| 

10

| 

5

| 

6  
  
20

| 

6

| 

Declare Execution

| 

8d8

| 

10

| 

5

| 

6  
  
Class Description

Princes are resolute and hard to sway. All their lives they were either in situations where failure wasn’t an option or have never seen their decisions cause a major setback. On one hand that means a Prince is generally the last one to give up and will stand by his allies. On the other hand, if they believe something needs to be done it will take a lot to make them think otherwise. Even if they are very, **very** , wrong.

**Class Features**

**Hit Die:** 1d10

**Proficiencies**

**Armor:** Light Armor, Medium Armor, Shields

 **Weapons:** Simple Weapons, Martial Weapons

 **Tools:** None

 **Keyword:** Destruction

 **Saving Throws:** Strength **OR** Dexterity, Charisma

 **Skills:** Choose 3 from the entire skill list.

** Royal Feature: **

Will your Prince focus on physical or magical combat? Choose 1:

Royal Armament: gain +3 to your weapon damage rolls.

Royal Bloodline: gain +3 to your Spell attack modifier.

** Royal Magic: **

See the Paladin Feature Spellcasting.

  * Choose spells that share your Aspect’s keywords.
  * You do not require a spellcasting focus, however, casting magic without a free hand runs a 5% chance that the item(s) being held will be destroyed.



** Aspect Strike: **

Channel your Aspect to defeat your foes.

On a successful attack, add 2d8 of your Aspect’s damage type to your damage roll.

Damage will increase as you level up, according to the Prince table.

1 use per long rest at level 2, 2 uses at level 6, 3 uses at level 11, and 4 uses at level 18.

** Combat Superiority: **

At level 5, you learn 2 maneuvers of your choice from those available to the Fighter: Battle Master. Should your maneuvers require your target to make a saving throw, the saving throw DC equals 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Strength or Dexterity modifier (your choice). You gain 1 superiority die, which is listed on the Prince Level Chart. You regain all lost superiority dice on a short or long rest.

At level 10, you gain a second superiority die, and at level 15 you gain a third die and a third maneuver.

** Declare Execution: **

By royal decree, your aspect is destroyed.

As an action target a creature within 30 feet of your character. Targets with the Elite, Denizen, Trickster, Grimdark, Royal, or Player keywords must make a Wisdom save against your Spell save DC. On failure, target takes 5d12 damage and is given your Aspect’s debuff for 8 hours. On success, target only takes damage. Targets without these keywords cannot defend against this attack.

Must complete long rest after use.

 

**Class Spells:**

Cantrips:

N/A

1st:

Burning Hands

2nd:

N/A

3rd:

N/A

4th:

N/A

5th:

N/A

6th:

Disintegrate

7th:

Delayed Blast Fireball

8th:

N/A

9th:

N/A


	10. Rogue

**Rogue**

_One who invites the relocation of their Aspect or invites relocation through their Aspect_

Level

| 

Proficiency

+

| 

Features

| 

Sneak Attack  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
1

| 

2

| 

Repossession,

Sneak Attack

| 

1d6  
  
2

| 

2

| 

~

| 

1d6  
  
3

| 

2

| 

Aspect

| 

1d6  
  
4

| 

2

| 

Ability Score

Improvement

| 

1d6  
  
5

| 

3

| 

Fancy Footwork

| 

2d6  
  
6

| 

3

| 

Repossession (2)

| 

2d6  
  
7

| 

3

| 

Uncanny Dodge

| 

2d6  
  
8

| 

3

| 

Ability Score

Improvement

| 

2d6  
  
9

| 

4

| 

Aspect

| 

3d6  
  
10

| 

4

| 

Panache

| 

3d6  
  
11

| 

4

| 

Reliable Talent

| 

3d6  
  
12

| 

4

| 

Ability Score

Improvement

| 

3d6  
  
13

| 

5

| 

Aspect

| 

4d6  
  
14

| 

5

| 

Repossession (3)

| 

4d6  
  
15

| 

5

| 

~

| 

4d6  
  
16

| 

5

| 

Ability Score

Improvement

| 

4d6  
  
17

| 

6

| 

Aspect

| 

5d6  
  
18

| 

6

| 

Repossession (4)

| 

5d6  
  
19

| 

6

| 

Ability Score

Improvement

| 

5d6  
  
20

| 

6

| 

I Was Bored So Now  
It’s Christmas

| 

5d6  
  
Class Description

The Rogue is, honestly, Robin Hood. They are selfless and are always ready to assist those who need it. That said they often have trouble telling when they themselves need help, and even if they recognize it they may not want to worry others.

**Class Features**

**Hit Die:** 1d8

**Proficiencies**

**Armor:** Light Armor, Shields

 **Weapons:** Simple Weapons, Short Swords, Hand Crossbows, Longswords, Rapiers, Scimitars

 **Tools:** Thieves’ Tools

 **Keyword:** Relocation

 **Saving Throws:** Dexterity, Charisma

 **Skills:** Choose 2 from Acrobatics, Athletics, Deception, Insight, Intimidation, Investigation, Perception, Performance, Persuasion, Sleight of Hand, and Stealth.

** Repossession: **

Casting Time: 1 Action

Duration: Instantaneous

Components: V, S

Range: 20 Feet

Effect:

I’ll take that, here, have this instead.

Allows you to transfer buffs and debuffs between targets.

Unwilling targets must make a Wisdom saving throw of 8 + your Intelligence modifier + your proficiency modifier. On a failed save the target will be given the effect or lose the effect you’re trying to give to/take from them. Has no effect on a successful save.

You can move an additional buff/debuff as you level up according to the Rogue Chart (one of each).

** Sneak Attack: **

See the Rogue Feature Sneak Attack in the Player’s Handbook.

** Fancy Footwork: **

See the Rogue: Swashbuckler Feature Fancy Footwork in the Xanathar’s Guide.

** Uncanny Dodge: **

See the Rogue Feature Uncanny Dodge in the Player’s Handbook.

** Panache: **

See the Rogue: Swashbuckler Feature Panache in the Xanathar’s Guide.

** Reliable Talent: **

See the Rogue Feature Reliable Talent in the Player’s Handbook.

** I Was Bored So Now It’s Christmas: **

Casting Time: 1 Action

Duration: Instantaneous

Components: V, S

Range: 30 Feet

Effect:

Buffs/debuffs for everybody! Except you.

As an action, remove all buffs and debuffs from you, you may then apply them to any creatures within 30 feet of you. Unwilling targets must make a Wisdom save against 20 + your Intelligence modifier. On a successful save they are unaffected, you still lose the buffs/debuffs. A single effect can be applied to multiple targets. Effects that require concentration will now run for their full duration without concentration.

1 use per day.


	11. Seer

**Seer**

_One who invites the comprehension of their Aspect or invites comprehension through their Aspect_

Level

| 

Proficiency

+

| 

Features  
  
---|---|---  
  
1

| 

2

| 

Spellcasting  
  
2

| 

2

| 

Portent  
  
3

| 

2

| 

Aspect  
  
4

| 

2

| 

Ability Score

Improvement  
  
5

| 

3

| 

~  
  
6

| 

3

| 

~  
  
7

| 

3

| 

The Third Eye  
  
8

| 

3

| 

Ability Score

Improvement  
  
9

| 

4

| 

Aspect  
  
10

| 

4

| 

I Saw That  
  
11

| 

4

| 

~  
  
12

| 

4

| 

Ability Score

Improvement  
  
13

| 

5

| 

Aspect  
  
14

| 

5

| 

Greater Portent  
  
15

| 

5

| 

~  
  
16

| 

5

| 

Ability Score

Improvement  
  
17

| 

6

| 

Aspect  
  
18

| 

6

| 

~  
  
19

| 

6

| 

Ability Score

Improvement  
  
20

| 

6

| 

Like Pieces on the Board  
  
Class Description

Seers are very accepting of new ideas. They’re always ready to learn and will always take the opinions of others into consideration. That said, they have a source that they think is trustworthy, they’ll almost never question it.

**Class Features**

**Hit Die:** 1d6

**Proficiencies**

**Armor:** None

 **Weapons:** Simple Weapons, Daggers, Darts, Slings, Quarterstaffs, Light Crossbows

 **Tools:** None

 **Keyword:** Comprehension

 **Saving Throws:** Intelligence, Wisdom

 **Skills:** Choose 2 from Arcana, History, Insight, Investigation, Medicine, and Religion.

** Spellcasting: **

See the Wizard Feature Spellcasting in the Player’s Handbook.

** Portent: **

See the Wizard: School of Divination Feature Portent in the Player’s Handbook.

** The Third Eye: **

See the Wizard: School of Divination Feature The Third Eye in the Player’s Handbook.

** I Saw That: **

Casting Time: 1 Action

Duration: Instantaneous

Range: 30 feet

Components: None

Effect:

Don’t act like you didn’t do that.

Choose a creature within 30 feet of you. The DM/Player must tell you what that creature will do on it’s next turn. The creature will have disadvantage when attacking any creature(s) that have been warned on its turn, and until your next turn all warned creatures will have advantage against the target.

1 use per short rest.

** Greater Portent: **

See the Wizard: School of Divination Feature Greater Portent in the Player’s Handbook.

** Like Pieces on the Board: **

Decision time.

As an action you can see future of all creatures within 30 feet of you. Until your next turn, you may:

  * Warn any creature of a spell being used against them. Grants advantage.
  * Warn any creature of an attack against them. Attacker has disadvantage.
  * Warn any creature of their own failure. If creature rolls a Natural 1, they may take a different action instead.



1 use per long rest.

 

**Class Spells:**

Cantrips:

N/A

1st:

Mage Armor

2nd:

Heat Metal

Locate Animals or Plants

Locate Object

See Invisibility

3rd:

Tounges

4th:

Arcane Eye

Locate Creature

5th:

Commune

Commune With Nature

Legend Lore

Scrying

6th:

True Seeing

7th:

N/A

8th:

N/A

9th:

N/A


	12. Sylph

**Sylph**

_One who invites the creation of their Aspect or invites creation through their Aspect_

Level

| 

Proficiency

+

| 

Features  
  
---|---|---  
  
1

| 

2

| 

Spellcasting,

Healing Touch,

Obscure Knowledge (1)  
  
2

| 

2

| 

Divine Health  
  
3

| 

2

| 

Aspect  
  
4

| 

2

| 

Ability Score

Improvement  
  
5

| 

3

| 

Extra Attack  
  
6

| 

3

| 

~  
  
7

| 

3

| 

Aura of Protection  
  
8

| 

3

| 

Ability Score

Improvement  
  
9

| 

4

| 

Aspect  
  
10

| 

4

| 

Obscure Knowledge (2)  
  
11

| 

4

| 

Cleansing

Touch  
  
12

| 

4

| 

Ability Score

Improvement  
  
13

| 

5

| 

Aspect  
  
14

| 

5

| 

~  
  
15

| 

5

| 

~  
  
16

| 

5

| 

Ability Score

Improvement  
  
17

| 

6

| 

Aspect  
  
18

| 

6

| 

Aura of Protection (2)  
  
19

| 

6

| 

Ability Score

Improvement  
  
20

| 

6

| 

Advent of (Aspect)  
  
Class Description

The Sylph is the giver of sage advice. Their way of life will, at times, seem a little strange to the rest of the group. This is because their way of thinking will be somewhat unique. If the group is highly analytical, the Sylph will be artistic. If the group is very pragmatic, they will be more philosophical. They can handle issues that no one else can, but at the same time thy may struggle in areas that seem easy to others.

**Class Features**

**Hit Die:** 1d8

**Proficiencies**

**Armor:** Light Armor, Medium Armor, Shields

 **Weapons:** Simple Weapons, 1 Exotic Weapon (something that can be a weapon, but not ordinarily)

 **Tools:** None

 **Keyword:** Creation

 **Saving Throws:** Charisma, Wisdom

 **Skills:** Choose 2 from Acrobatics, Animal Handling, Arcana, Athletics, Insight, Intimidation, Medicine, Nature, Perception, and Persuasion.

** Spellcasting: **

See Paladin Feature Spellcasting in the Player’s Handbook.

  * You may take 2 cantrips at level 1.



** Healing Touch: **

Gain a pool of Hit Points that can be given to any creature within touch range. The pool of Hit Points is your Sylph level x 5. You may also spend 5 hit points to grant the target a buff from your Aspect for 30 seconds. Replenishes every long rest.

**Obscure Knowledge:**

You have half proficiency in any skill not possessed by any other player characters. At level 10, you get full proficiency in these skills and double proficiency in 1 of them.

**Divine Health: **

You are immune to disease.

** Extra Attack: **

When you take the attack action on your turn, make two attacks instead of one.

** Aura of Protection: **

See Paladin Feature Aura of Protection in the Player’s Handbook.

** Cleansing Touch: **

Any time you heal a creature you may remove a single debuff or spell from it. If one of the debuffs afflicting it is of your opposing Aspect, you may remove it in addition to a debuff or spell of your choice.

You may also spend an action to use this ability without healing. Target creature must be within touch range.

** Advent of (Aspect): **

Casting Time: 1 Action

Duration: 1 Minute (Concentration)

Range: Self, 20-foot radius

Components: V, S

Effect:

Your aid reaches all. For 1 minute, create an area of your Aspect with a 20-foot radius, centered on you. You and all allies who start their turn within the area, or when they first enter the area are healed 1d12 + your Spellcasting Ability Modifier and gain your Aspect’s buff.

1 use per long rest.

 

**Class Spells:**

Cantrips:

Spare the Dying

1st:

Healing Word

2nd:

Lesser Restoration\

Prayer of Healing

3rd:

Conjure Barrage

Create Food and Water

Leomund's Tiny Hut

Remove Curse

4th:

N/A

5th:

Conjure Volley

6th:

Heal

Heroes' Feast

7th:

N/A

8th:

N/A

9th:

Mass Heal

Power Word Heal


	13. Thief

**Thief**

_One who relocates their Aspect or relocates through their Aspect._

Level

| 

Proficiency +

| 

Features  
  
---|---|---  
  
1

| 

2

| 

That’s Mine (d4)  
  
2

| 

2

| 

Cunning Action  
  
3

| 

2

| 

Aspect  
  
4

| 

2

| 

Ability Score Improvement  
  
5

| 

3

| 

Legerdemain, That’s Mine (d6)  
  
6

| 

3

| 

Ambush Master  
  
7

| 

3

| 

Evasion  
  
8

| 

3

| 

Ability Score Improvement  
  
9

| 

4

| 

Aspect  
  
10

| 

4

| 

That’s Mine (d8)  
  
11

| 

4

| 

Blind Sense  
  
12

| 

4

| 

Ability Score Improvement  
  
13

| 

5

| 

Aspect  
  
14

| 

5

| 

Spellthief  
  
15

| 

5

| 

That’s Mine (d10)  
  
16

| 

5

| 

Ability Score Improvement  
  
17

| 

6

| 

Aspect  
  
18

| 

6

| 

Elusive  
  
19

| 

6

| 

Ability Score Improvement  
  
20

| 

6

| 

All of It, That’s Mine (d12)  
  
Class Description

The Thief is not liked, they are tolerated. In general, a Thief is more concerned with themselves then the feelings, boundaries, wellbeing of others. The group more or less keeps them around because their abilities make them a lifesaver in certain situations, unfortunately this also serves to feed their ego. That is not to say that a Thief can’t be interested in helping others, but it will always be on _their_ terms, and what _they_ think is the best way to help.

**Class Features**

**Hit Die:** 1d8

**Proficiencies**

**Armor:** Light Armor

 **Weapons:** Simple Weapons, Short Swords, Hand Crossbows, Longswords, Rapiers, Scimitars

 **Tools:** Thieves’ Tools

 **Keyword:** Relocation

 **Saving Throws:** Dexterity, Intelligence

 **Skills:** Choose 4 from Acrobatics, Athletics, Deception, Insight, Intimidation, Investigation, Perception, Performance, Persuasion, Sleight of Hand, and Stealth.

** That’s Mine: **

Casting Time: 1 Action

Duration: Instantaneous

Components: V, S

Range: 20 Feet

Effect:

As a Thief, you take your Aspect whenever you please.

Targets with the Elite, Denizen, Trickster, Grimdark, Royal, or Player keywords must make a Wisdom saving throw of 8 + your Intelligence modifier + your proficiency modifier, other targets immediately fail. On a failed save target creature loses proficiency bonuses for 1 minute and gains your Aspect’s debuff (choose 1). For 1 minute you gain its proficiency bonus, your Aspect’s buff (choose 1), and 1d4 of your Aspect’s damage type, you only gain these benefits if target fails the throw.

Once per short rest.

Gain an additional use per short rest at levels 5, 10, 15, and 20. Repeated use will stack the buffs/debuffs, but only refresh the damage dice.

** Cunning Action: **

See the Rogue Feature Cunning Action in the Player’s Handbook

** Legerdemain: **

At 5th level, you may add twice your Dexterity modifier when making Dexterity checks, not saving throws.

At 15th level, you have an additional bonus action every turn.

** Ambush Master: **

See the Rogue: Scout Feature Ambush Master in the Xanathar’s Guide to Everything

** Evasion: **

See the Rogue Feature Evasion in the Player’s Handbook

** Blind Sense: **

See the Rogue Feature Blind Sense in the Player’s Handbook

** Spellthief: **

At 14th level, you gain the ability to steal magic as a reaction. The spell being stolen must share a keyword with your Aspect or be a Utility spell. You may store up to 3 spells at a time. Spells must be cast at the level they were intended to be cast at.

Stored spells will dissipate after 1 hour. Spells cast with higher than needed spell slots will lose 1 level of power per hour until it dissipates.

** All of It: **

Casting Time: 1 Action

Duration: Instantaneous

Components: V, S

Range: Self, 20-foot radius

Effect:

This is _your_ Aspect.

At 20th level, you gain the ability to steal your Aspect from any/all targets you choose within a 20-foot radius of you. Targets with the Elite, Denizen, Trickster, Grimdark, Royal, or Player keywords must make a Wisdom saving throw of 10 + your Intelligence modifier + your proficiency modifier, other targets immediately fail. On a failed save, targets lose their proficiency bonuses and gain one of your Aspect’s debuffs for 10 minutes, no effect on a successful save. For 10 minutes, you gain half the total proficiency bonus of all failed targets, and your Aspect’s buff (1 per 3 targets). These effects stack with any buffs gained from That’s Mine.

1 use per long rest.


	14. Witch

**Witch**

_One who manipulates their Aspect or manipulates through their Aspect_

Level

| 

Proficiency

+

| 

Witch

Points

| 

Features  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
1

| 

2

| 

~

| 

Spellcasting,

(Aspect) Blast  
  
2

| 

2

| 

2

| 

Font of Magic  
  
3

| 

2

| 

3

| 

Metamagic, Aspect  
  
4

| 

2

| 

4

| 

Ability Score Improvement  
  
5

| 

3

| 

5

| 

Beyond (Aspect)  
  
6

| 

3

| 

6

| 

~  
  
7

| 

3

| 

7

| 

~  
  
8

| 

3

| 

8

| 

Ability Score Improvement  
  
9

| 

4

| 

9

| 

Aspect  
  
10

| 

4

| 

10

| 

~  
  
11

| 

4

| 

11

| 

~  
  
12

| 

4

| 

12

| 

Ability Score Improvement  
  
13

| 

5

| 

13

| 

Aspect  
  
14

| 

5

| 

14

| 

~  
  
15

| 

5

| 

15

| 

~  
  
16

| 

5

| 

16

| 

Ability Score Improvement  
  
17

| 

6

| 

17

| 

Aspect  
  
18

| 

6

| 

18

| 

~  
  
19

| 

6

| 

19

| 

Ability Score Improvement  
  
20

| 

6

| 

20

| 

That's Not How That Works!  
  
Class Description

The Witch is something of an outcast, not for any bad reason, they’re just a little… odd. They often have interests not shared by anyone else in the group and may have spent most of their lives away from normal society. A conflict arises for them when they try to balance being part of the group with their own dislike for certain parts of ‘normal’ society.

**Class Features**

**Hit Die:** 1d6

**Proficiencies**

**Armor:** None

 **Weapons:** Daggers, Darts, Slings, Quarterstaffs, Light Crossbows

 **Tools:** None

 **Keyword:** Manipulation

 **Saving Throws:** Wisdom, Charisma

 **Skills:** Choose 2 from Arcana, Deception, Insight, Intimidation, and Persuasion.

** Spellcasting: **

See the Sorcerer Feature Spellcasting in the Player’s Handbook.

Use the Sorcerer Spell Chart.

** (Aspect) Blast: **

Gain the cantrip Eldritch Blast. Its damage type is now that of your Aspect and you may add your spellcasting ability modifier to your damage rolls for (Aspect) Blast.

** Font of Magic: **

See the Sorcerer Feature Font of Magic in the Player’s Handbook.

** Metamagic: **

See the Sorcerer Feature Metamagic in the Player’s Handbook.

 

**Beyond (Aspect): **

Your ability to manipulate your Aspect now extends past it.

Choose 2 keywords from your neighboring Aspects, you may now learn spells with those keywords. These spells cannot number more than half your total known spells.

** That's Not How That Works! **

Your ability to manipulate your Aspect allows you to make it act in ways it would normally be opposed to.

Gain 1 Aspect ability from your opposing Aspect.

 

**Class Spells:**

Cantrips:

Eldritch Blast

1st:

Chromatic Orb

2nd:

N/A

3rd:

Conjure Barrage

Meld Into Stone

Water Breathing

4th:

Fabricate

5th:

Conjure Volley

6th:

N/A

7th:

N/A

8th:

N/A

9th:

N/A


	15. Time

** Time **

Keywords: Time, Ending

Description:

Physically, Time is the literal passage of time, the core component which prevents universal stagnation. Conversely, it also keeps too many things from happening at once. If all the world’s a stage, Time is the script for the play.

Metaphysically, Time is existence, the proof that anything is real. If something were to be created without the presence of Time, it would technically be made, but would cease to be in an instant. If it’s not in the script, it _doesn’t exist_. Do not go off the script.

Time Players are those who know struggle, not for lack of ability, but because Time doesn’t like those who can change it. They are often the kind of person who constantly try to better themselves or their situation, regardless of their current standard.

Relations:

Opposes Space, Neighbors with Mind & Doom

Buffs: +2 to initiative OR +1 bonus action OR +1d4 Fire(Time) Damage (Per 5 Class Levels)

Debuffs: -2 to initiative OR vulnerability to Time Damage

Damage Type: Fire(Time)

** Aspect Abilities: **

**Time Surge:**

Requires Level 3

Gain an extra action on your turn. One use per short rest. Gain an additional use at level 17.

**AU Assistant:**

Requires Level 3

When making an ability score check, you may add your proficiency bonus on top of all other modifiers.

**Let’s See That Again:**

Requires Level 9

Whenever you score a critical hit on a target, you may immediately repeat the action against the same target as a free action, without consuming resources. This second action cannot critically hit and has no modifiers applied to damage rolls.

**The Thousand Dead:**

Requires Level 9

Whenever you’re hit with an effect on which you can use a Dexterity save to take half damage, you instead take half damage on a failed save, no damage on a successful save, and may use either you Dexterity or Wisdom for the save.

**Celerity:**

Requires Level 13

Once activated, roll initiative, you may take an additional turn per round at this new initiative. You may take up to 5 additional turns per activation, 1 activation per long rest.

Duration is 1 hour.

**Slow Down:**

Requires Level 13

You may target a creature you can see within 100 feet as a bonus action. The target cannot use reactions and cannot take both an action and bonus action. This is a debuff. Creatures with the Elite, Denizen, Trickster, Grimdark, Royal, or Player keywords may make a Wisdom saving throw to resist it and can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success.

Saving throw is 10 + proficiency modifier + Wisdom OR Intelligence OR Charisma modifier.

1 use per short rest.

**Rewind:**

Requires Level 17

You may take an action to make yourself considered to have taken a short rest.

1 use per long rest.

**Double Team:**

Requires Level 17

You summon an alternate version of yourself as a bonus action. This double has access to all abilities you do at time of summoning. This last for 1 minute or until the double falls below half the hit points it had when it was summoned.

1 use per day.

 

**Spell List**

Cantrips:

Acid Splash

Blade Ward =edit= lasts for 30 seconds

Fire Bolt

Mage Hand

Mending

Message

Prestidigitation

Thaumaturgy

 

1st:

Alarm

Armor of Agathys

Grease

Longstrider

Magic Missile

Purify Food and Drink

Searing Smite

Shield

Silent Image

Tenser's Floating Disk

 

2nd:

Alter Self

Arcane Lock

Cordon of Arrows

Elemental Weapon =edit= only the damage type of your Aspect, is now 2nd level

Flame Blade =edit= adds 2d6 if already holding a weapon, adds 1d6 per spell slot level above 2nd

Flaming Sphere

Gentle Repose

Knock

Magic Mouth

Magic Weapon

Spike Growth

Web

 

3rd:

Counterspell

Dispel Magic

Fireball

Glyph of Warding

Haste

Magic Circle

Major Image

Slow

Stinking Cloud

 

4th:

Death Ward

Otiluke’s Resilient Sphere

Polymorph

Stone Shape

Wall of Fire

 

5th:

Bigby's Hand

Dispel Evil and Good

Flame Strike

Passwall

Swift Quiver

Wall of Stone

 

6th:

Contingency

Globe of Invulnerability

Move Earth

Otiluke’s Freezing Sphere

 

7th:

Divine Word

Fire Storm 

Mordenkainen’s Sword =edit= now does 10d10 force damage

Symbol

 

8th:

Antimagic Field

Power Word Stun

 

9th:

Foresight

Shapechange

Time Stop

True Polymorph

 


	16. Space

** Space **

Keywords: Space, Beginning

Description:

Physically, Space is the physical world, the space part of space-time. It is the laws that allow the world to exist.

Metaphysically, it is creation, the dawn of existence. Space holds an important role in the creation of universes and thus allows its players to take hold of the Planes themselves.

Space Players are often happy/enthusiastic. Their connection to Space gives them a kind of appreciation for the world around them. In more mature individuals, this manifests as kind of nurturing instinct.

Relations: Opposes Time, Neighbors with Life & Heart

Buff: Movement speed +5 feet (Per 5 Class Levels) OR Melee Range +5 feet OR +1d4 Force(Space) Damage (per 5 Class Levels)

Debuff: Movement speed -5 feet (Per 5 Class Levels) OR vulnerability to Space Damage

Damage Type: Force(Space)

** Aspect Abilities: **

**Spatial Awareness:**

Requires Level 3

You may Disengage as a bonus action and move up to half your movement speed without provoking attacks of opportunities.

**Kinetic Reduction:**

Requires Level 3

Reduce incoming physical damage by 4

**Momentum:**

Requires Level 9

After taking the Dash action, you may make a single weapon attack as a bonus action.

**Blinkstep:**

Requires Level 9

Instead of normal movement, you may teleport to a location within range of your movement speed. Can go through solid objects, negates attacks of opportunities, and be used for vertical movement. Depends on your current movement speed. Is also affected by blindness.

**Redirection:**

Requires Level 13

When you would take Physical Damage from a melee attack, you may redirect the damage back at the attacker.

1 use per short rest.

**Macroteleportation:**

Requires Level 13

By taking no actions for 1 minute, you may teleport yourself and up to 11 other creatures. You may teleport to any location so long as you have already been there, and it is on the same plane as you. Creatures you want to teleport must be within 15 feet of you at the time of activation. Activates immediately after 1 minute. Timer resets if your concentration is broken.

**Newton’s Revenge:**

Requires Level 17

When you or a creature within 30 feet of you makes a melee attack, you may use your reaction to add or subtract your proficiency modifier from/to the attack and damage roll.

3 uses per long rest.

**Severe Clipping:**

Requires Level 17

As an action you teleport the target into a near by wall, floor, or object. Target takes 6d10 Force Damage and is incapacitated until the object it is stuck in has been broken.

1 use per long rest.

 

 

**Spell List**

Cantrips

Blade Ward =edit= lasts for 30 seconds

Mage Hand

Mending

Message

Prestidigitation

Shillelagh

Spatial Distortion =Custom Spell=

_Keyword: Space_

_Cast Time: 1 Action_

_Range: 30 Feet_

_Components: V,S_

_Duration: Instantaneous_

_Effect: You cause the fabric of Space to shake and stretch in unnatural ways. Choose a point within 30 feet of the caster. All creatures within a 10 foot radius of that point must make a DEX save or take 1d6 Force(Space) damage._

Thaumaturgy

 

1st

Alarm

Armor of Agathys

Grease

Hail of Thorns

Magic Missile

Purify Food and Drink

Shield

Silent Image

Tenser’s Floating Disk

 

2nd

Alter Self

Arcane Lock

Cordon of Arrows

Elemental Weapon =edit= only the damage type of your Aspect, is now 2nd level

Levitate

Magic Mouth

Magic Weapon

Spider Climb

Spike Growth

Web

 

3rd

Blink

Glyph of Warding

Magic Circle

Major Image

Stinking Cloud

 

4th

Banishment

Dimension Door

Leomund’s Secret Chest

Otiluke’s Resilient Sphere

Polymorph

Stone Shape

 

5th

Animate Objects

Banishing Smite

Bigby’s Hand

Creation

Passwall

Swift Quiver

Telekinesis

Teleportation Circle

Wall of Force

Wall of Stone

 

6th

Arcane Gate

Blade Barrier

Drawmij’s Instant Summons

Find the Path

Move Earth

Otiluke’s Freezing Sphere

Word of Recall

 

7th

Forcecage

Mordenkainen’s Magnificent Mansion

Mordenkainen’s Sword =edit= now does 10d10 force damage

Plane Shift

Reverse Gravity

Symbol

Teleport

 

8th

Demiplane

Maze

Power Word Stun

 

9th

Gate

Meteor Swarm

Shapechange

True Polymorph

 


	17. Light

** Light **

Keywords: Light, Truth

Description:

Physically, Light is light. Sorry nothing fancy here, it’s light.

Metaphysically, Light is fortune, truth, and possibility. Rather than simply being lucky, it’s about making your own luck. Understanding the possible outcomes of a situation and taking the necessary measures to decide which ones happen.

Light players are often a little egotistical. Their ability to make the best of a given situation generally makes them believe that their way is best.

Relations: Opposes Void, Neighbors with Hope & Mind

Buff: +1 to proficiency OR +10 effective range on ranged attack (per 5 Class Levels) OR +1d4 Radiant(Light) Damage (per 5 Class Levels)

Debuff: -1 to Proficiency OR -10 effective range on ranged attack (per 5 Class Levels) OR vulnerability to Light Damage

Damage Type: Radiant(Light)

** Aspect Abilities: **

**Stacking the Odds:**

Requires Level 3

Whenever you roll a 1 on d20, it is not automatically a critical fail. However, if you fail the roll, it still counts as one.

**Knowledge:**

Requires Level 3

You gain Light, Detect Magic and Identify as cantrips.

**Wheel of Fortune:**

Requires Level 9

No one else may share this fortune. Anytime a hostile creature rolls a critical success or critical hit, you may reroll your spell damage rolls against them for 1 minute. 

**Seize the Initiative:**

Requires Level 9

You have advantage on initiative rolls. If you have advantage on an attack roll, you also have advantage on the damage roll.

**Critical Fail:**

Requires Level 13

Once per long rest, you may force a creature within 100 feet that is rolling a d20 to automatically roll a 1 instead.

**Critical Hit:**

Requires Level 13

When you land a critical hit, you may add your Level to your damage. Additionally, you critically hit on 19-20.

**Vision Eightfold:**

Requires Level 17

You have truesight out to 80 feet.

**Normalize:**

Requires Level 17

When making a damage or healing roll, you may choose to use the average value of the dice instead. You can do this after making the roll, but before the DM does anything with it.

 

**Spell List**

Cantrips

Blade Ward =edit= now lasts for 30 seconds

Dancing Lights

Guidance

Light

Mage Hand

Mending

Message

Prestidigitation

Produce Flame

Thaumaturgy

True Strike =edit= lasts for 1 minute

 

1st

Alarm

Armor of Agathys

Color Spray

Detect Magic

Faerie Fire

Grease

Guiding Bolt

Identify

Magic Missile

Purify Food and Drink

Shield

Silent Image

Tenser’s Floating Disk

 

2nd

Alter Self

Arcane Lock

Augury

Branding Smite

Continual Flame

Cordon of Arrows

Elemental Weapon =edit= only the damage type of your Aspect, is now 2nd level

Find Traps

Magic Mouth

Magic Weapon

Moonbeam

Scorching Ray

Spike Growth

Web

Zone of Truth

 

3rd

Blinding Smite

Clairvoyance

Daylight

Glyph of Warding

Magic Circle

Major Image

Stinking Cloud

 

4th

Divination

Otiluke’s Resilient Sphere

Polymorph

Stone Shape

 

5th

Bigby’s Hand

Passwall

Swift Quiver

Wall of Stone

 

6th

Move Earth

Otiluke’s Freezing Sphere

Sunbeam

 

7th

Mordenkainen’s Sword =edit= now does 10d10 force damage

Prismatic Spray

Symbol

 

8th

Power Word Stun

Sunburst

 

9th

Prismatic Wall

Shapechange

True Polymorph

 


	18. Void

** Void **

Keywords: Void, Lies

Description:

Physically, Void is nothingness, the ultimate absence. It is the darkness between the stars and everything beyond.

Metaphysically, Void is concealment and deception. Like a black hole it lets nothing escape and hides all within its unknown depths.

Void players are heavily defined by their Class. Think about how their Class Description interacts with the concept of nothingness and go from there.

Relations: Opposes Light, Neighbors with Rage & Heart

Buff: +2 to Stealth & Deception OR +1 to AC OR +1d4 Void Damage (per 5 Class Levels)

Debuff: -2 to Stealth & Deception OR -1 to AC

Damage Type: Void

** Aspect Abilities: **

**Not All There:**

Requires Level 3

You may consider yourself to be at half cover against ranged weapon attacks

**Suppression:**

Requires Level 3

Once per short rest, you can target a creature in 120 feet you can see as an action. You may choose one damage type and make them vulnerable to it.

You may do this once before needing a short or long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.

**The Darker Materials:**

Requires Level 9

All damage you deal counts as Void damage.

**Void-Warded:**

Requires Level 9

No magical detection effects work on you. Anyone that tries must roll to find you against a Stealth check. On a success, they see only a dark void where you are. On a failure, they do not detect you at all.

**Reduction:**

Requires Level 13

When you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Wisdom saving throw to take only half damage, you take half damage if you fail, and no damage if you succeed.

**Void Curtain:**

Requires Level 13

As an action, you create a 20 ft. sphere centered on yourself. All buffs, debuffs, spells, and magical items are suppressed in the sphere, and all spells, and magical attacks that originate, target, or pass through the sphere have no effect whatsoever. It does not move with you.

1 use per long rest.

**Empty Body:**

Requires Level 17

As an action, you can become invisible for one minute. This invisibility is not broken by attacking or casting a spell. This is a buff.

1 use per day.

**Schrodinger’s Shroud:**

Requires Level 17

Anytime you would take damage, roll a d10. On a 1, you take no damage. When taking damage from multiple sources, roll separately for each source.

 

** Spell List **

Cantrips

Blade Ward =edit= lasts for 30 seconds

Mage Hand

Mending

Message

Minor Illusion

Prestidigitation

Ray of Frost

Thaumaturgy

 

 

1st

Alarm

Armor of Agathys

Disguise Self

False Life

Grease

Illusory Script

Magic Missile

Purify Food and Drink

Shield

Silent Image

Tenser’s Floating Disk

Unseen Servant

 

2nd

Alter Self

Arcane Lock

Blindness/Deafness

Blur

Cordon of Arrows

Darkness

Darkvision

Elemental Weapon =edit= only the damage type of your Aspect, is now 2nd level

Invisibility

Magic Mouth

Magic Weapon

Mirror Image

Nystul’s Magic Aura

Pass without Trace

Silence

Spike Growth

Web

 

3rd

Feign Death

Glyph of Warding

Magic Circle

Major Image

Nondetection

Stinking Cloud

 

4th

Greater Invisibility

Hallucinatory Terrain

Mordenkainen’s Private Sanctum

Otiluke’s Resilient Sphere

Polymorph

Stone Shape

 

5th

Bigby’s Hand

Cone of Cold

Mislead

Passwall

Seeming

Swift Quiver

Wall of Stone

 

6th

Move Earth

Otiluke’s Freezing Sphere

Programed Illusion

Wall of Ice

 

7th

Etherealness

Mirage Arcane

Mordenkainen’s Sword =edit= now does 10d10 force damage

Project Image

Sequester

Symbol

 

8th

Maze

Power Word Stun

Glibness

Maze

 

9th

Shapechange

True Polymorph

 


	19. Breath

** Breath **

Keywords: Breath, Freedom

Description:

Physically, Breath is not just wind, but storms. The embodiment of a natural disaster.

Metaphysically, Breath is freedom, one does not simply contain a hurricane.

Breath players are generally free spirits. They do things their own way regardless of what others think. This can cause the player to be a little detached from the group.

Relations: Opposes Blood, Neighbors with Life & Hope

Buff: Movement speed +5 feet (Per 5 Class Levels) OR Fly for duration of movement speed OR +1d4 Thunder(Breath)/Slashing(Breath) Damage (per 5 Class Levels)

Debuff: Flight speed -5 feet (Per 5 Class Levels) OR vulnerability to Breath Damage

Damage Type: Thunder(Breath)/Slashing(Breath)

** Aspect Abilities: **

**Freedom of Movement:**

Requires Level 3

You ignore difficult terrain. You can spend 5 feet of movement to escape from nonmagical restraints or being grappled.

**Eye of the Storm:**

Requires Level 3

You have advantage against attempts to frighten you and take half fall damage. At level 20, become immune to fall damage.

**Sonic Boom:**

Requires Level 9

Whenever you critically hit a creature, you deal at least half maximum damage and knock it back up to 15 feet.

**Willow:**

Requires Level 9

Whenever you're hit with an effect on which you can save on your Dexterity to take half damage, you instead take half if you fail, and no damage if you pass.

If you aren't wearing Heavy armor, you gain 1 AC.

**Ride the Storm:**

Requires Level 13

You may target a point within 120 feet that you can see. You teleport to that point, then force all creatures of your choice within 15 feet to pass a Dexterity saving throw or take 1d10 Thunder(Breath) Damage and be Deafened as a debuff.

**Razorwind:**

Requires Level 13

Every time you use a maneuver or spell, you deal 1d10 + Intelligence modifier Slashing(Breath) damage to one creature within 15 feet that you can see.

**Purity of the Wind:**

Requires Level 17

Your base movement speed is increased by 20 feet and you can fly for half your movement speed. Additionally, you no longer provoke attacks of opportunity.

**Roar of the Storm:**

Requires Level 17

As an action, you unleash a blast of wind hitting enemy creatures within 20 feet of you. Targets must make a Strength and Dexterity saving throw against your spell save DC (non-spellcasters use 10 + their proficiency modifier). On a failed Strength save, target will be pushed out of the 20-foot radius, if they hit a wall/sizeable object they take double damage from this attack. On a failed Dexterity save, target will take 10d6 Thunder(Breath) damage. On a successful Strength save, the creature holds their ground. On a successful Dexterity save, target takes half damage.

1 use per day.

 

** Spell List **

Cantrips 

Blade Ward =edit= lasts for 30 seconds

Druidcraft

Mage Hand

Mending

Message

Prestidigitation

Thaumaturgy

 

1st 

Alarm

Armor of Agathys

Expeditious Retreat

Feather Fall

Fog Cloud

Grease

Jump

Longstrider

Magic Missile

Purify Food and Drink

Shield

Silent Image

Tenser’s Floating Disk

Thunderous Smite

Thunderwave

 

2nd 

Alter Self

Arcane Lock

Cloud of Daggers

Cordon of Arrows

Elemental Weapon =edit=  only the damage type of your Aspect, is now 2 nd level

Gust of Wind

Magic Mouth

Magic Weapon

Misty Step

Shatter

Spike Growth

Web

 

3rd 

Call Lightning

Fly

Gaseous Form

Glyph of Warding

Magic Circle

Major Image

Sleet Storm

Stinking Cloud

Water Walk

Wind Wall

 

4th 

Control Water

Fire Shield

Freedom of Movement

Ice Storm

Otiluke’s Resilient Sphere

Polymorph

Stone Shape

 

5th 

Bigby’s Hand

Cone of Cold

Passwall

Swift Quiver

Wall of Stone

 

6th 

Blade Barrier

Chain Lightning

Move Earth

Otiluke’s Freezing Sphere

Wind Walk

 

7th 

Mordenkainen’s Sword =edit= now does 10d10 force damage

Symbol

 

8th 

Control Weather

Earthquake

Incendiary Cloud

Power Word Stun

Tsunami

 

9th 

Shapechange

Storm of Vengeance

True Polymorph

 


	20. Blood

** Blood **

Keywords: Blood, Bonds

Description:

Physically, Blood is about flesh and blood, surprise. It focuses on strengthening with a light bit of healing.

Metaphysically, Blood is community. It takes the idea of “strength in numbers” and turns it up to 11. Friendship is magic, in this case Blood magic.

Blood players care about others, even if they don’t necessarily like someone they’ll still help because “it’s the right thing to do”.

Relations: Opposes Breath, Neighbors with Doom & Rage

Buff: +1 STR/DEX/CON saving throws or skills OR +proficiency modifier to persuasion OR +1d4 Poison(Blood) Damage (per 5 Class Levels)

Debuff: -1 STR/DEX/CON saving throws or skills OR vulnerability to Blood Damage

Damage Type: Poison(Blood)

** Aspect Abilities: **

**Hot-blooded:**

Requires Level 3

You can substitute your proficiency bonus in lieu of a modifier when making a saving throw. Additionally, you get an additional hit point per level.

**Warlord's Attack:**

Requires Level 3

You may use a bonus action to allow a friendly creature that you can see within 45 feet that can hear you to make an attack action. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.

**Social Animal**

Requires Level 9

You may add proficiency to attack rolls against creatures if an ally that is not incapacitated is within 5 feet of the creature. 

**Reinvigorate**

Requires Level 9

You can affect a creature within 60 feet as an action to spend up to half their level in hit dice as if they just took a short rest.

1 use per long rest.

**Paragon:**

Requires Level 13

Increase your Strength and Wisdom cap and score by 4.

**Vampiric Blood:**

Requires Level 13

Any time a creature dies within 10 feet of you, you gain 5 temporary hit points.

**Ties that Bind:**

Requires Level 17

After every long rest, you and other players have temporary hit points equal to your level +5.

**Blood Brother Brigade:**

Requires Level 17

As a bonus action, you and each ally within 20 feet of you gain 1 point of Blood damage and 1 point of healing at the start of your turn per creature under this effect. Lasts for 1 minute with concentration.

1 use per long rest.

 

**Spell List**

Cantrips 

Blade Ward =edit= lasts for 30 seconds

Mage Hand

Mending

Message

Poison Spray

Prestidigitation

Thaumaturgy

 

1st 

Alarm

Animal Friendship

Armor of Agathys

Cure Wounds

Find Familiar

Grease

Hex

Hunter's Mark

Inflict Wounds

Jump

Magic Missile

Purify Food and Drink

Shield

Silent Image

Tenser’s Floating Disk

 

2nd 

Aid

Alter Self

Arcane Lock

Barkskin

Beast Sense

Cordon of Arrows

Elemental Weapon =edit= only the damage type of your Aspect, is now 2nd level

Enhance Ability

Enlarge/Reduce

Find Steed

Hold Person

Magic Mouth

Magic Weapon

Protection From Poison

Spike Growth

Warding Bond

Web

 

3rd 

Conjure Animals

Glyph of Warding

Magic Circle

Major Image

Stinking Cloud

Vampiric Touch

 

4th 

Conjure Minor Elemental

Conjure Woodland Beings

Giant Insect

Otiluke’s Resilient Sphere

Polymorph

Stone Shape

Stoneskin

 

5th 

Bigby’s Hand

Conjure Elemental

Hold Monster

Insect Plague

Passwall

Planar Binding

Swift Quiver

Wall of Stone

 

6th 

Conjure Fey

Flesh to Stone

Move Earth

Otiluke’s Freezing Sphere

 

7th 

Conjure Celestial

Mordenkainen’s Sword =edit= now does 10d10 force damage

Simulacrum

Symbol

 

8th 

Clone

Power Word Stun

 

9th 

Shapechange

True Polymorph

 


	21. Mind

** Mind **

Keywords: Mind, Thought

Description:

Physically, Mind is psychic powers, telepathy, mind reading, etc... Also lightning. Not very fancy but Mind is one of the metaphysic heavy Aspects.

Metaphysically, Mind is thought, intelligence, and reason. It is perceiving the logic behind the actions of others, understanding how they tick so that you can make them tick.

Mind players are heavily logical. They’re not machines, but they rarely let emotions slow them down. This can be a good or bad thing.

Relations: Opposes Heart, Neighbors with Light & Time

Buff: +1 WIS/INT saving throws and skills OR +1 reaction OR +1d4 Psychic(Mind)/Lightning(Mind) Damage (per 5 Class Levels)

Debuff: -1 WIS/INT saving throws and skills OR -1 reaction OR vulnerability to Psychic(Mind) or Lightning(Mind) Damage

Damage Type: Psychic(Mind)/Lightning(Mind)

** Aspect Abilities: **

**Like an Open Book:**

Requires Level 3

Gain +5 to history, insight, and investigation checks.

**Accelerated Neurons:**

Requires Level 3

Gain an additional reaction per round. At level 15, you have 3 reactions per round.

**Sherlock Scan:**

Requires Level 9

If you spend at least one minute observing or interacting with another creature outside combat, you may learn if the creature is your equal, superior, or inferior in Intelligence score, AC, current hit points, number of spells known, number of maneuvers known, and whether or not they are currently disguised, charmed, or diseased. If the creature has the Grimdark or Trickster keyword, you instead learn that the creature is either Grimdark or a Trickster.

**Understand Meaning:**

Requires Level 9

You understand all Carapacians. You can make an Insight check to understand Consorts.

**OBEY:**

Requires Level 13

You cast Command as a 9th level spell without consuming a spell slot. You can also focus this spell on a single target. If used this way, the target cannot make a saving throw and will obey any command you give it for 1 hour. Targets with the Elite, Denizen, Trickster, Grimdark, Royal, or Player keywords may still attempt a Wisdom saving throw, in which case the spell save DC is increased by 10.

1 use per week.

**Ivory Fortress:**

Requires Level 13

You have resistance against psychic attacks, creatures that attempt to read your mind fail and are stunned for one round, and once per turn, you may take a reaction when hit to inflict 1d8 + Intelligence score modifier psychic damage on the attacker.

**Knowledge of the Ancients:**

Requires Level 17

You may increase your Intelligence or Wisdom score and cap by 4, have advantage on Intelligence or Wisdom checks, can learn things in half the time, and anytime a creature attacks you consecutively in the same way they have disadvantage and you gain advantage on saves against them.

**Revelation:**

Requires Level 17

You may substitute your Intelligence or Wisdom modifier in place of any other ability score modifier, such as but not limited to attack and damage rolls, AC, skill checks, etc. Each use lasts for 30 seconds.

3 uses per short rest

 

**Spell List**

Cantrips 

Blade Ward =edit= lasts for 30 seconds

Mage Hand

Mending

Message

Prestidigitation

Shocking Grasp

Thaumaturgy

Vicious Mockery

 

1st 

Alarm

Armor of Agathys

Command

Grease

Magic Missile

Purify Food and Drink

Shield

Silent Image

Sleep

Speak with Animals

Tenser’s Floating Disk

Witch Bolt =edit= spends bonus action instead after initial casting

 

2nd 

Alter Self

Animal Messenger

Arcane Lock

Cordon of Arrows

Crown of Madness =edit= target any creature with Intelligence over 4, maintaining control uses a bonus action, you control the target’s movement

Detect Thoughts

Elemental Weapon =edit= only the damage type of your Aspect, is now 2nd level

Magic Mouth

Magic Weapon

Phantasmal Force

Spike Growth

Suggestion

Web

 

3rd 

Call Lightning

Glyph of Warding

Hypnotic Pattern

Lightning Arrow

Lightning Bolt

Magic Circle

Major Image

Sending

Stinking Cloud

 

4th 

Confusion =edit= effected targets take 2d6 psychic damage at start of turn, add 1d6 damage per spell slot level above 4th 

Dominate Beast

Otiluke’s Resilient Sphere

Polymorph

Staggering Smite

Stone Shape

 

5th 

Awaken

Bigby’s Hand

Dominate Person

Dream

Modify Memory

Passwall

Rary's Telepathic Bond

Swift Quiver

Wall of Stone

 

6th 

Chain Lightning

Mass Suggestion

Move Earth

Otiluke’s Freezing Sphere

 

7th 

Mordenkainen’s Sword =edit= now does 10d10 force damage

Symbol

 

8th 

Dominate Monster

Feeblemind

Mind Blank

Power Word Stun

Telepathy

 

9th 

Shapechange

True Polymorph

Wierd

 


	22. Heart

** Heart **

Keywords: Heart, Emotion

Description:

Physically, Heart is soul, the core of a being.

Metaphysically, Heart is identity, who they are, why they are, hopes and dreams etc.

Heart players are often fixated on relationships.

Relations: Opposes Mind, Neighbors with Space & Void

Buff: +2 CHA skills and saving throws OR +1d4 Psychic(Heart)/Lightning(Heart) damage (per 5 Class Levels)

Debuff: -2 CHA skills and saving throws OR Charmed OR vulnerability to Heart damage

Damage Type: Psychic(Heart)/Lightning(Heart)

** Aspect Abilities: **

**Soul Purge:**

Requires Level 3

As an action, you can target a creature within 40 feet of you, that creature must make a Charisma saving throw against your spell save DC (non-spellcasters use 10 + their proficiency modifier). On a failed save the target loses all buffs currently applied to them. Has no effect on a successful save.

You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.

**Silver Tongue:**

Requires Level 3

You have advantage on Charisma checks and saving throws. Additionally, you may bolster all friendly creatures within 45 feet that can hear you as a bonus action. For 1 minute, bolstered creatures cannot be charmed.

1 use per short rest.

**Diamond Soul:**

Requires Level 9

You get advantage on all saving throws. If something else would give you advantage, you instead gain +1 to the throw.

**Unwavering Soul:**

Requires Level 9

If you or an ally within 10 feet of you would be given a debuff, that creature may make a Charisma saving throw against the caster’s spell save DC (non-casters use 10 + their proficiency modifier). The range of this ability increases to 30 feet at level 18.

**Flash Mob:**

Requires Level 13

As an action you may charm all creatures of your choice within 30 feet that can hear you. They remain charmed by you for one minute. Hostile creatures may pass a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC (non-spellcasters use 10 + their proficiency modifier) to resist the effect. The charm is also a debuff.

1 use per long rest.

**The Unbending Self:**

Requires Level 13

You gain +5 to any Constitution/Intelligence/Wisdom/Charisma saving throws that attempt to give you a debuff.

**Die for Me:**

Requires Level 17

As an action, you may speak to a creature within 60 feet that can hear you. The creature spends every turn attacking itself to its fullest extent until it kills itself. Creatures with the Elite, Denizen, Grimdark, Trickster, Royal, or Player keywords are immune. This is a debuff.

1 use per long rest.

**Soul Slayer:**

Requires Level 17

As an action, you call out your own soul to use as a weapon for 1 minute with concentration. It takes the form of a +3 magic weapon of your choice. In addition, the weapon deals 1 your hit die + your Charisma modifier worth of Psychic(Heart)/Lightning(Heart) damage.

3 uses per long rest.

 

**Spell List**

Cantrips 

Blade Ward =edit= lasts for 30 seconds

Friends

Mage Hand

Mending

Message

Prestidigitation

Shocking Grasp

Thaumaturgy

 

1st 

Alarm

Armor of Agathys

Charm Person

Compelled Duel

Detect Good and Evil

Grease

Magic Missile

Purify Food and Drink

Shield

Silent Image

Tasha’s Hideous Laughter

Tenser’s Floating Disk

Witch Bolt

Wrathful Smite

 

2nd 

Alter Self

Arcane Lock

Calm Emotions

Cordon of Arrows

Elemental Weapon =edit= only the damage type of your Aspect, is now 2nd level

Enthrall

Magic Mouth

Magic Weapon

Spike Growth

Spiritual Weapon

Web

 

3rd 

Call Lightning

Conjure Animals

Glyph of Warding

Lightning Arrow

Lightning Bolt

Magic Circle

Major Image

Speak with Dead

Spirit Guardians

Stinking Cloud

 

4th 

Compulsion

Conjure Minor Elemental

Conjure woodland Beings

Dominate Beast

Mordenkainen’s Faithful Hound

Otiluke’s Resilient Sphere

Polymorph

Stone Shape

 

5th 

Animate Objects

Bigby’s Hand

Conjure Elemental

Dominate Person

Geas

Passwall

Planar Binding

Swift Quiver

Wall of Stone

 

6th 

Chain Lightning

Conjure Fey

Magic Jar

Mass Suggestion

Move Earth

Otiluke’s Freezing Sphere

 

7th 

Conjure Celestial

Mordenkainen’s Sword =edit= now does 10d10 force damage

Symbol

 

8th 

Antipathy/Sympathy

Dominate Monster

Power Word Stun

 

9th 

Astral Projection

Shapechange

True Polymorph


	23. Hope

** Hope **

Keywords: Hope, Choice

Description:

Hope doesn’t really have any physical properties, only metaphysical properties made real

Metaphysically, Hope is possibility. You decide on an outcome, and then force reality to make it happen.

Hope players are optimistic. They have an ideal and no amount of logic or reason will sway them from it.

Relations: Opposes Rage, Neighbors with Breath & Light

Buff: +1 to any ability modifier OR advantage against Frighten checks OR +1d4 Radient(Hope) damage (per 5 Class Levels)

Debuff: -1 to AC OR vulnerability to Hope damage

Damage Type: Radiant(Hope)

** Aspect Abilities: **

**Retroactive Rebuff:**

Requires Level 3

Nullify one hit as a reaction. As in, when you're hit with damage from anything, you can make it deal zero damage, no questions asked. Any effects besides damage aren't affected, though, nor can you do this if the damage is over your maximum hit point total.

You can do this once per long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.

**Liberty:**

Requires Level 3

You are immune to non-magical effects that reduce your movement speed, and advantage to save against magical effects that reduce your movement speed or senses.

**Last Stand:**

Requires Level 9

When you reach zero hit points, you may continue to act as normal while making death saving throws.

**I Believe In Me:**

Requires Level 9

Gain proficiency in all saving throws.

**Bend Fate:**

Requires Level 13

You get 1d6 to add to a saving throw, attack roll, damage roll, skill check you make or to your AC. Must be done before the outcome is decided.

1 use per long rest.

**Light in the Darkness:**

Requires Level 13

As an action, you cloak yourself in an aura of light for 1 minute with concentration. The area within 30 feet of you is lit up with bright light, while dim light extends for 30 feet past that. Hostile creatures that are or move within 20 feet of you take 1d12 Radiant(Hope) damage at the start of every turn.

1 use per long rest.

**Hope-splode:**

Requires Level 17

As an action, you unleash an aura of Hope energy, hitting all creatures within 15 feet of you, the aura moves with you. The aura lasts for 1 minute with concentration. Creatures must make a Constitution saving throw at the start of their turn or when they enter the range of Hope-splode against your spell save DC (Non-casters use 10 + their proficiency modifier). On a failed save targets take 8d6 Hope damage, and has disadvantage on all attacks made against you on that turn. On a successful save, targets take half damage.

1 use per long rest.

**Karmic Retribution:**

Requires Level 17

Once per minute, when you or a friendly creature within 30 feet take weapon damage, you may force the attacker to immediately make a weapon attack against itself. If you are reduced to zero hit points due to damage caused by another creature, that creature immediately takes 8d8 Radiant(Hope) damage.

 

**Spell List**

Cantrips 

Blade Ward =edit= lasts for 30 seconds

Guidance

Mage Hand

Mending

Message

Prestidigitation

Resistance =edit= doesn't need concentration

Sacred Flame

Thaumaturgy

 

1st 

Alarm

Armor of Agathys

Bless

Divine Favor

Grease

Heroism

Jump

Magic Missile

Purify Food and Drink

Sanctuary

Shield

Shield of Faith

Silent Image

Tenser’s Floating Disk

 

2nd 

Alter Self

Arcane Lock

Cordon of Arrows

Elemental Weapon =edit= only the damage type of your Aspect, is now 2nd level

Enhance Ability

Magic Mouth

Magic Weapon

Spike Growth

Spiritual Weapon

Web

 

3rd 

Beacon of Hope

Crusader's Mantle

Glyph of Warding

Phantom Steed

Protection from Energy

Protection from Evil and Good

Magic Circle

Major Image

Spirit Guardians

Stinking Cloud

Water Walk

 

4th 

Aura of Purity

Guardian of Faith

Otiluke’s Resilient Sphere

Polymorph

Stone Shape

 

5th 

Bigby’s Hand

Circle of Power

Destructive Wave

Greater Restoration

Hallow

Passwall

Swift Quiver

Wall of Stone

 

6th 

Move Earth

Otiluke’s Freezing Sphere

 

7th 

Mordenkainen’s Sword =edit= now does 10d10 force damage

Symbol

 

8th 

Holy Aura

Power Word Stun

 

9th 

Shapechange

True Polymorph

Wish


	24. Rage

** Rage **

Keywords: Rage, Confinement

Description:

Physically, Rage is violence and passion, plain and simple. Emotions so intense that one's thinking practically becomes animalistic.  

Metaphysically, Rage is restriction and resignation. It is not simply giving up, it is throwing away all personal choice and letting the dice fall where they may.

Rage players are generally passive by nature, they have consigned themselves to their lot in life and just let things happen.

Relations: Opposes Hope, Neighbors with Blood & Void

Buff: +half Class Level to melee attack damage OR +1d4 Force(Rage)/Physical(Rage) damage (per 5 Class Levels)

Debuff: -1 to any ability modifier OR Frighten 1 Minute OR vulnerability to Rage damage

Damage Type: Force(Rage)/Physical(Rage)

** Aspect Abilities: **

**F*ck You:**

Requires Level 3

As a reaction, you may force any one die rolled by a creature within 50 feet to be rerolled.

1 use per short rest.

**Beastly Rage:**

Requires Level 3

You are resistant to non-magical damage.

**Blood Frenzy:**

Requires Level 9

You may frenzy as a free action, reducing all non-Void damage by your proficiency bonus and increasing all damage dealt by your proficiency bonus. Additionally, you may make one additional weapon attack when taking an attack action, and you cannot be reduced below 1 hit point. However, if you cumulatively take damage equal to half your maximum hit points while at 1 hit point, you die outright once the frenzy ends. The damage used to calculate this ignores all resistances.

Blood Frenzy ends when either 1 minute passes or you go a full round without attacking/taking damage from an enemy.

1 use per long rest.

**Morale Killer:**

Requires Level 9

When you critically hit, all creatures of your choice within 30 feet of the hit creature must pass a Wisdom saving throw or be frightened of you until the end of your next turn. DC is 13 + your proficiency modifier.

**Reptile Brain:**

Requires Level 13

Whenever you would take damage from a creature within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to perform a weapon attack against that creature.

**Indomitable Might:**

Requires Level 13

See the Barbarian Feature Indomitable Might in the Player's Handbook.

**Too Angry To Die:**

Requires Level 17

When you drop to 0 hit points, you do not fall unconscious. You can act freely while making saving throws for 1 minute. Even if you would die from failing saves, you may continue on while the effect last and will die once it ends. You will not die if you receive healing before the effect ends, and your failed death save counter will be reduced by 1. You cannot take actions to heal yourself.

This cannot be triggered by Blood Frenzy.

1 use per long rest.

**Reality Denied:**

Requires Level 17

When a creature within 150 feet in sight makes an attack or casts a spell, you may declare that the attack or spell targeted back on itself as a reaction. If the spell has an area of effect, the area is centered on the creature.

1 use per long rest.

 

**Spell List**

Cantrips 

Blade Ward =edit= lasts for 30 seconds

Mage Hand

Mending

Message

Prestidigitation

Thaumaturgy

 

1st 

Alarm

Armor of Agathys

Bane

Compelled Duel

Dissonant Whispers

Grease

Hellish Rebuke

Hex

Jump

Magic Missile

Purify Food and Drink

Shield

Silent Image

Tenser’s Floating Disk

Wrathful Smite

 

2nd 

Alter Self

Arcane Lock

Cordon of Arrows

Crown of Madness

Elemental Weapon =edit= only the damage type of your Aspect, is now 2nd level

Enlarge/Reduce

Magic Mouth

Magic Weapon

Spike Growth

Spiritual Weapon

Web

 

3rd 

Fear

Glyph of Warding

Haste

Magic Circle

Major Image

Spirit Guardians

Stinking Cloud

 

4th 

Otiluke’s Resilient Sphere

Phantasmal Killer =edit= damage increased to 6d10

Polymorph

Stone Shape

 

5th 

Bigby’s Hand

Destructive Wave

Passwall

Swift Quiver

Wall of Stone

 

6th 

Eyebite

Forbiddance

Guards and Wards

Move Earth

Otiluke’s Freezing Sphere

 

7th 

Mordenkainen’s Sword =edit= now does 10d10 force damage

Symbol

 

8th 

Maze

Power Word Stun

 

9th 

Imprisonment

Shapechange

True Polymorph


	25. Life

** Life **

Keywords: Life, Growth

Description:

Physically, Life is nature, plants and life and junk. Be one with the trees.

Metaphysically, Life is birth/rebirth, it is the being alive part of the cycle of life and death.

Life players are oddly enough, a kinder, more toned-down version of their Class Description. Life is a good thing, and it makes the negative sides of the Class characteristics less prominent.

Relations: Opposes Doom, Neighbors with Breath & Space

Buff: +5 to Nature checks OR Gain 1d4 (per 5 Class Levels) healing at start of your turn OR +Temp. HP equal to Class Level

Debuff: Healing received is halved OR -max HP equal to Class Level

Damage Type: Healing (any time an ability would use your Aspect's damage type, you instead heal the target)

** Aspect Abilities: **

**Bloom:**

Requires Level 3

Whenever you heal an ally, you yourself also heal a number of hit points equal to your level.

**Restore:**

Requires Level 3

You can touch a creature to heal them for a number of hit points equal to four times your level.

1 use per short rest.

**Ectobiological Paradigms:**

Requires Level 9

You may add your spellcasting ability modifier to your damage and healing done with spells.

**Cellular Reinforcement:**

Requires Level 9

You have advantage on all Constitution checks and saving throws, and creatures have disadvantage on Constitution saving throws against you.

**I’m Not Dead:**

Requires Level 13

Any successful Death saving throw lets you gain 1 hit point.

**Superior Healing:**

Requires Level 13

When you would roll dice to heal a target you may decide to use the maximum amount of healing possible.

**I AM JESUS:**

Requires Level 17

Should you die a true death, you revive at peak condition. Only works once.

**Did I Say You Could Go:**

Requires Level 17

You can resurrect any creature that has died a true death. You must be within touch range of the corpse, only works once per creature.

 

**Spell List**

Cantrips 

Blade Ward =edit= lasts for 30 seconds

Druidcraft

Mage Hand

Mending

Message

Prestidigitation

Shillelagh

Thaumaturgy

Thorn Whip

 

1st 

Alarm

Armor of Agathys

Create or Destroy Water

Cure Wounds

Ensnaring Strike

Entangle

Find Familiar

Goodberry

Grease

Healing Word

Magic Missile

Purify Food and Drink

Shield

Silent Image

Tenser’s Floating Disk

 

2nd 

Alter Self

Arcane Lock

Barkskin

Cordon of Arrows

Elemental Weapon =edit= only the damage type of your Aspect, is now 2nd level

Find Steed

Magic Mouth

Magic Weapon

Prayer of Healing

Spike Growth

Web

 

3rd 

Aura of Vitality

Glyph of Warding

Magic Circle

Major Image

Mass Healing Word

Plant Growth

Revivify

Speak with Plants

Stinking Cloud

 

4th 

Aura of Life =edit= also affects Necrotic(Doom) damage

Control Water

Giant Insect

Grasping Vine =edit= target takes 3d6 bludgeoning damage when pulled by the vine

Otiluke’s Resilient Sphere

Polymorph

Stone Shape

 

5th 

Bigby’s Hand

Commune with Nature

Mass Cure Wounds

Passwall

Swift Quiver

Tree Stride

Wall of Stone

 

6th 

Move Earth

Otiluke’s Freezing Sphere

Transport via Plants

Wall of Thorns

 

7th 

Mordenkainen’s Sword =edit= now does 10d10 force damage

Regenerate

Symbol

 

8th 

Animal Shapes

Clone

Power Word Stun

 

9th 

Shapechange

True Polymorph


	26. Doom

** Doom **

Keywords: Doom, Decay

Description:

Physically, Doom is poison, and rot. Also, zombies.

Metaphysically, Doom is death, the end. Without Doom, things would wear down, but they would never truly die.

Doom players are a little pessimistic. Their connection to the Aspect of entropic decay causes them to focus on the negative parts of life, either internal or external.

Relations: Opposes Life, Neighbors with Blood & Time

Buff: +5 temporary hit points OR +1d4 Necrotic(Doom) damage (per 5 Class Levels)

Debuff: Reduce max hit points by 5 (per 5 Class Levels) OR +1 Exhaustion Level OR vulnerability to Doom damage

Damage Type: Necrotic(Doom)

** Aspect Abilities: **

**Weakness:**

Requires Level 3

Aa an action, you can target a creature in 60 feet you can see. You may choose one damage type and make them vulnerable to it. 

1 use per short rest.

**The Reaping:**

Requires Level 3

When you deal damage to a creature, you may deal the same damage to another creature within 5 feet of the original target.

3 uses per long rest.

 **Sickness:**  

Requires Level 9

You use the power of Doom to afflict a target with a temporary disease that lowers an ability score by your proficiency score. The effect lasts for 1 hour.

1 use per short rest.

**Path to the Grave:**

Requires Level 9

See the Cleric: Grave Domain Feature Channel Divinity: Path to the Grave in the Xanathar's Guide.

1 use per short rest.

**Day of Reckoning:**

Requires Level 13

You deal an additional 1d10 Doom damage against creatures with the Elite, Denizen, Royal, Trickster, or Grimdark keywords, or any creature of Huge size or larger.

**The Harvest:**

Requires Level 13

The Reaping now damages all targets of your choice within 10 feet of the original target.

**Only Half Dead:**

Requires Level 17

When you would make a death saving throw you can choose to take a failure to resurrect yourself with full hit points as an undead. While undead, your maximum hit points are reduced to ¾ of the current amount, but you gain temporary hit points equal to half your original max hit points. While undead, you cannot be healed through any means aside from hit dice, and your temporary hit points are restored during short rests.

Undeath can be reversed by receiving healing equal to your original hit points x 1.5.

**Deathtouch:**

Requires Level 17

As an action, you touch a creature. If the creature’s current hit points are less than your current hit points + your Constitution score it must make a Constitution saving throw against your spell save DC (non-casters use 10 + their proficiency modifier). On a failed save, the creature dies. On a successful save, this has no effect.

1 use per long rest.

 

**Spell List**

Cantrips 

Blade Ward =edit= lasts for 30 seconds

Chill Touch

Mage Hand

Mending

Message

Prestidigitation

Thaumaturgy

 

1st 

Alarm

Armor of Agathys

Detect Poison and Disease

False Life

Grease

Inflict Wounds

Magic Missile

Purify Food and Drink

Ray of Sickness

Shield

Silent Image

Tenser’s Floating Disk

 

2nd 

Alter Self

Arcane Lock

Cordon of Arrows

Elemental Weapon =edit= only the damage type of your Aspect, is now 2nd level

Magic Mouth

Magic Weapon

Melf's Acid Arrow

Ray of Enfeeblement

Spike Growth

Web

 

3rd 

Animate Dead

Bestow Curse

Feign Death

Glyph of Warding

Magic Circle

Major Image

Speak with Dead

Stinking Cloud

 

4th 

Blight

Death Ward

Otiluke’s Resilient Sphere

Polymorph

Stone Shape

 

5th 

Antilife Shell

Bigby’s Hand

Cloudkill

Contagion

Insect Plague

Passwall

Raise Dead

Swift Quiver

Wall of Stone

 

6th 

Circle of Death

Create Undead

Eyebite

Harm

Move Earth

Otiluke’s Freezing Sphere

 

7th 

Finger of Death

Mordenkainen’s Sword =edit= now does 10d10 force damage

Symbol

 

8th 

Power Word Stun

 

9th 

Power Word Kill

Shapechange

True Polymorph


	27. Spell List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For when you need to reference the keywords of a particular spell.  
> I may add additional sources later, but for now, here's the PHB.  
> Any spell that has a dot under it has been edited and will function as normal except for when the edit says otherwise.

** Player’s Handbook **

** A **

Acid Splash: ……………………Time

Aid: ……………………………..Blood

Alarm: …………………………..Utility

Alter Self: ……………………….Utility

Animal Friendship: ……………...Bonds

Animal Messenger: ……………..Thought

Animal Shapes: …………………Growth

Animate Dead: ………………….Doom

Animate Objects: ……………….Heart/Space

Antilife Shell: …………………...Doom

Antimagic Field: ………………...Ending

Antipathy/Sympathy: ……………Emotion

Arcane Eye: ……………………..Comprehension

Arcane Gate: …………………….Space

Arcane Lock :…………………….Utility

Armor of Agathys: ……………….Utility

Arms of Hadar: ………………….Horrorterror

Astral Projection: ………………...Heart

Augury: …………………………..Light

Aura of Life: ……………………..Life

  * Also affects Necrotic(Doom) damage



Aura of Purity: ……………………Hope

Aura of Vitality: …………………..Life

Awaken: …………………………..Mind

** B **

Bane: ………………………………Confinement

Banishing Smite: …………………….Beginning

Banishment: …………………………Beginning

Barkskin: …………………………….Growth/Blood

Beacon of Hope: …………………….Hope

Beast Sense: …………………………Bonds

Bestow Curse: ……………………….Doom

Bigby’s Hand: ……………………….Utility

Blade Barrier: ………………………..Breath

Blade Ward: …………………………Utility

 – lasts for 30 seconds

Bless: ………………………………...Choice

Blight: ………………………………..Decay

Blinding Smite: ………………………Light

Blindness/Deafness: ………………….Void

Blink: …………………………………Beginning

Blur: …………………………………..Lies

Branding Smite: ………………………Light

Burning Hands: ……………………….Destruction

** C **

Call Lightning: ………………………..Breath/Heart/Mind

Calm Emotions: ……………………….Emotion

Chain Lightning: ………………………Breath/Heart/Mind

Charm Person: ………………………...Heart

Chill Touch: …………………………...Decay

Chromatic Orb: ………………………..Manipulation

Circle of Death: ………………………..Doom

Circle of Power: ……………………….Choice

Clairvoyance: ………………………….Truth

Clone: ………………………………….Blood/Life

Cloud of Daggers: ……………………..Breath

Cloudkill: ………………………………Decay

Color Spray: ……………………………Light

Command: ……………………………..Mind

Commune: ……………………………..Comprehension

Commune with Nature: ……………….. Comprehension /Life

Compelled Duel: ……………………….Confinement/Heart

Comprehend Languages: ……………… Comprehension

Compulsion: ……………………………Heart

Cone of Cold: …………………………..Breath/Void

Confusion: ……………………………...Mind

– effected targets take 2d6 psychic damage at start of turn, add 1d6 damage per spell slot level above 4th

Conjure Animals: ……………………….Bonds/Heart

Conjure Barrage: ………………………..Creation/Manipulation

Conjure Celestial: ……………………….Bonds/Heart

Conjure Elemental: ……………………...Bonds/Heart

Conjure Fey: …………………………….Bonds/Heart

Conjure Minor Elementals: ……………..Bonds/Heart

Conjure Volley: …………………………Creation/Manipulation

Conjure Woodland Beings: ……………..Bonds/Heart

Contact Other Plane: …………………… Comprehension

Contagion: ………………………………Decay

Contingency: ……………………………Time

Continual Flame: ………………………..Light

Control Water: …………………………..Life/Breath

Control Weather: ………………………..Breath

Cordon of Arrows: ……………………...Utility

Counterspell: ……………………………Ending

Create Food and Water: …………………Creation

Create or Destroy Water: ………………..Life

Create Undead: ………………………….Doom

Creation: ………………………………...Beginning

Crown of Madness: ……………………..Rage/Mind

 – target any creature with Intelligence over 4, maintaining control uses a bonus action, you control the target’s movement

Crusader’s Mantle: ………………………Hope

Cure Wounds: ……………………………Life/Blood

** D **

Dancing Lights: …………………………..Light

Darkness: …………………………………Void

Darkvision: ……………………………….Void

Daylight: ………………………………….Light

Death Ward: ……………………………....Ending/Doom

Delayed Blast Fireball: …………………...Destruction

Demiplane: ………………………………..Space

Destructive Wave: ………………………...Hope/Rage

Detect Good and Evil: …………………….Heart

Detect Magic: ……………………………...Truth

Detect Poison and Disease: ………………..Doom

Detect Thoughts: …………………………..Thought

Dimension Door: …………………………..Space

Disguise Self: ………………………………Lies

Disintegrate: ………………………………..Destruction

Dispel Evil and Good: ……………………...Ending

Dispel Magic: ………………………………Ending

Dissonant Whispers: ………………………..Rage

Divination: ………………………………….Truth

Divine Favor: ………………………………Hope

Divine Word: ……………………………..Ending

Dominate Beast: ………………………….Heart/Mind

Dominate Monster: ……………………….Heart/Mind

Dominate Person: …………………………Heart/Mind

Drawmij’s Instant Summons: ……………..Space

Dream: …………………………………….Thought

Druidcraft: …………………………………Freedom/Life

** E **

Earthquake: ………………………………..Breath

Eldritch Blast: ……………………………..Witch

Elemental Weapon: ………………………..Utility

 – only the damage type of your Aspect, is now 2nd level

Enhance Ability: …………………………...Choice/Blood

Enlarge/Reduce: ……………………………Rage/Blood

Ensnaring Strike: …………………………...Growth

Entangle: …………………………………...Growth

Enthrall: …………………………………….Emotion

Etherealness: ………………………………..Void

Evard’s Black Tentacles: …………………...Horrorterror

Expeditious Retreat: ………………………...Freedom

Eyebite: ……………………………………..Rage/Doom

** F **

Fabricate: ……………………………………Manipulation

Faerie Fire: …………………………………..Light

False Life: …………………………………...Lies/Doom

Fear: …………………………………………Rage

Feather Fall: ………………………………....Breath

Feeblemind: ………………………………….Mind

Feign Death: …………………………………Lies/Doom

Find Familiar: ………………………………..Bonds/Life

Find Steed: …………………………………..Bonds/Life

Find the Path: ………………………………...Space

Find Traps: …………………………………..Truth

– you learn the location of the trap, doesn’t need line of sight but does need a direct route between you and the trap

Finger of Death: ……………………………...Doom

Fireball: ………………………………………Time

Fire Bolt: ……………………………………..Time

Fire Shield: …………………………………...Freedom

Fire Storm: …………………………………...Time

Flame Blade: …………………………………Time

– adds 2d6 fire damage if already holding a weapon, add 1d6 per spell slot level above 2nd

Flame Strike: …………………………………Time

Flaming Sphere: ……………………………...Time

Flesh to Stone: ………………………………..Blood

Fly: ……………………………………………Freedom

Fog Cloud: ……………………………………Breath

Forbiddance: ………………………………….Confinement

Forcecage: …………………………………….Space

Foresight: ……………………………………..Time

Freedom of Movement: ………………………Freedom

Friends: ………………………………………Emotion

** G **

Gaseous Form: ………………………………Breath

Gate: …………………………………………Space

Geas: ………………………………………...Heart

Gentle Repose: ……………………………...Time

Giant Insect: ………………………………...Blood/Growth

Glibness: …………………………………….Lies

Globe of Invulnerability: ……………………Ending

Glyph of Warding: ………………………….Utility

Goodberry: ………………………………….Growth

Grasping Vine: ……………………………...Growth

 – target takes 3d6 bludgeoning damage when pulled by the vine

Grease: ……………………………………...Utility

Greater Invisibility: …………………………Void

Greater Restoration: ………………………...Hope         

Guardian of Faith: …………………………..Hope

Guards and Wards: ………………………….Confinement

Guidance: …………………………………...Choice/Light

Guiding Bolt: ……………………………….Light

Gust of Wind: ………………………………Breath

** H **

Hail of Thorns: ……………………………..Beginning

Hallow: ……………………………………..Hope

Hallucinatory Terrain: ……………………...Lies

Harm: ………………………………………Decay

Haste: ………………………………………Time/Rage

Heal: ……………………………………….Creation

Healing Word: ……………………………..Life

Heat Metal: ………………………………...Comprehension

Hellish Rebuke: ……………………………Rage

Heroes’ Feast: ……………………………...Creation

Heroism: …………………………………...Hope

Hex: ………………………………………..Blood/Rage

Hold Monster: ……………………………..Blood

Hold Person: ……………………………….Blood

Holy Aura: …………………………………Hope

Hunger of Hadar: ………………………….Horrorterror

Hunter’s Mark: …………………………….Blood

Hypnotic Pattern: ………………………….Mind

** I **

Ice Storm: ………………………………….Breath

Identify: ……………………………………Truth

Illusory Script: ……………………………..Lies

Imprisonment: ……………………………..Confinement

Incendiary Cloud: …………………………Breath

Inflict Wounds: ……………………………Blood/Doom

Insect Plague: ……………………………..Bonds/Doom

Invisibility: ………………………………..Void

** J **

Jump: ……………………………………..Freedom/Blood/Hope/Rage

** K **

Knock: ……………………………………Ending

** L **

Legend Lore: ……………………………..Comprehension

Leomund’s Secret Chest: …………………Beginning

Leomund’s Tiny Hut: …………………….Creation

Lesser Restoration: ……………………….Creation

Levitate: …………………………………..Space

Light: ……………………………………..Light

Lightning Arrow: ………………………...Heart/Mind

Lightning Bolt: …………………………..Heart/Mind

Locate Animals or Plants: ………………...Comprehension

Locate Creature: …………………………..Comprehension

Locate Object: ……………………………. Comprehension

Longstrider: ……………………………….Breath/Time

** M **

Mage Armor: ……………………………... Comprehension

Mage Hand: ……………………………….Utility

Magic Circle: ……………………………...Utility

Magic Jar: …………………………………Heart

Magic Missile: …………………………….Utility

Magic Mouth: ……………………………..Utility

Magic Weapon: …………………………...Utility

Major Image: ……………………………...Utility

Mass Cure Wounds: ………………………Life

Mass Heal: ………………………………...Creation/Life

Mass Healing Word: ………………………Life

Mass Suggestion: ………………………….Heart/Mind

Maze: ……………………………………...Beginning/Void/Confinement

Meld into Stone: …………………………..Manipulation

Melf’s Acid Arrow: ……………………….Decay

Mending: …………………………………..Utility

Message: …………………………………..Utility

Meteor Swarm: ……………………………Space

Mind Blank: ……………………………….Thought

Minor Illusion: …………………………….Lies

Mirage Arcane: ……………………………Void

Mirror Image: ……………………………..Lies

Mislead: …………………………………...Lies

Misty Step: …………………………………Breath

Modify Memory: …………………………...Mind

Moonbeam: …………………………………Light

Mordenkainen’s Faithful Hound: …………..Heart

Mordenkainen’s Magnificent Mansion: …….Beginning

Mordenkainen’s Private Sanctum: ………….Void

Mordenkainen’s Sword: …………………….Utility

 – now does 10d10

Move Earth: …………………………………Utility

** N **

Nondetection: ……………………………….Void

Nystul’s Magic Aura: ……………………….Lies

** O **

Otiluke’s Freezing Sphere: ………………….Utility

Otiluke’s Resilient Sphere: ………………….Utility

Otto’s Irresistible Dance: ……………………Bard

** P **

Pass without Trace: ………………………….Void

Passwall: …………………………………….Utility

Phantasmal Force: …………………………..Mind

Phantasmal Killer: …………………………..Confinement

 – damage increased to 6d10

Phantom Steed: ……………………………...Hope

Planar Ally: …………………………………Horrorterror

Planar Binding: ………………………………Blood/Heart

Plane Shift: …………………………………..Beginning

Plant Growth: ………………………………...Growth

Poison Spray: ………………………………...Blood

Polymorph: …………………………………..Utility

Power Word Heal: …………………………..Creation

Power Word Kill: ……………………………Doom

Power Word Stun: …………………………..Utility

Prayer of Healing: …………………………...Life

Prestidigitation: ……………………………...Utility

Prismatic Spray: ……………………………..Light

Prismatic Wall: ……………………………....Light

Produce Flame: ………………………………Light

Programed Illusion: ………………………….Lies

Project Image: ……………………………….Lies

Protection from Energy: …………………….Hope

Protection from Evil and Good: …………….Choice

Protection from Poison: ……………………..Blood

Purify Food and Drink: ……………………...Utility

** R **

Raise Dead: ………………………………….Doom

Rary’s Telepathic Bond: …………………….Thought

Ray of Enfeeblement: ……………………….Doom

 – doesn’t need concentration

Ray of Frost: ………………………………...Void

Ray of Sickness: …………………………….Decay

Regenerate: ………………………………….Life

Reincarnate: N/A

Remove Curse: ………………………………Creation

Resistance: …………………………………..Hope

 – doesn’t need concentration

Resurrection: N/A

Reverse Gravity: …………………………….Space

Revivify: …………………………………….Life

 

Rope Trick: ………………………………….Bard

** S **

Sacred Flame: ……………………………….Hope

Sanctuary: …………………………………...Hope

Scorching Ray: ………………………………Light

Scrying: ……………………………………...Seer

Searing Smite: ……………………………….Time

See Invisibility: ……………………………... Comprehension

Seeming: ……………………………………..Lies

Sending: ……………………………………...Thought

Sequester: …………………………………….Void

Shapechange: …………………………………Utility

Shatter: ……………………………………….Breath

Shield: ………………………………………..Utility

Shield of Faith: ………………………………Hope

Shillelagh: ……………………………………Beginnings/Growth

Shocking Grasp: ……………………………..Heart/Mind

Silence: ……………………………………….Void

Silent Image: …………………………………Utility

Simulacrum: ………………………………….Blood

Sleep: ………………………………………...Thought

Sleet Storm: ………………………………….Breath

Slow: …………………………………………Time

Spare the Dying: ……………………………..Creation

Speak with Animals: …………………………Thought

Speak with Dead: …………………………….Heart/Doom

Speak with Plants: ……………………………Growth

Spider Climb: ………………………………...Space

Spike Growth: ………………………………..Utility

Spirit Guardians: ……………………………..Heart/Hope/Rage

Spiritual Weapon: ……………………………Heart/Hope/Rage

Staggering Smite: ……………………………Mind

Stinking Cloud: ………………………………Utility

Stone Shape: …………………………………Utility

Stoneskin: ……………………………………Blood

Storm of Vengeance: ………………………...Breath

Suggestion: …………………………………..Thought

Sunbeam: …………………………………….Light

Sunburst: …………………………………….Light

Swift Quiver: ………………………………...Utility

Symbol: ……………………………………...Utility

** T **

Tasha’s Hideous Laughter: ………………….Emotion

Telekinesis: ………………………………….Space

Telepathy: …………………………………...Thought

Teleport: ……………………………………..Space

Teleportation Circle: ………………………...Space

Tenser’s Floating Disk: ……………………...Utility

Thaumaturgy: ………………………………..Utility

Thorn Whip: …………………………………Growth

Thunderous Smite: …………………………..Breath

Thunderwave: ………………………………..Breath

Time Stop: …………………………………...Time

Tongues: …………………………………….. Comprehension

Transport via Plants: …………………………Growth

Tree Stride: …………………………………..Growth

True Polymorph: ……………………………..Utility

True Resurrection: N/A

True Seeing: ……………………………………Seer

True Strike: …………………………………….Truth

 – lasts 1 minute

Tsunami: ………………………………………..Breath

** U **

Unseen Servant: ………………………………...Void

** V **

Vampiric Touch: ………………………………..Blood

Vicious Mockery: ………………………………Thought

** W **

Wall of Fire: …………………………………….Time

Wall of Force: …………………………………..Space

Wall of Ice: ……………………………………..Void

Wall of Stone: …………………………………..Utility

Wall of Thorns: …………………………………Growth

Warding Bond: …………………………………Bonds

Water Breathing: ……………………………….Manipulation

Water Walk: ……………………………………Freedom/Hope

Web: ……………………………………………Utility

Weird: ………………………………………….Thought

 – no concentration, damage increased to 10d10

Wind Walk: …………………………………….Freedom

Wind Wall: …………………………………….Breath

Wish: …………………………………………..Hope

Witch Bolt: ……………………………………Heart/Mind

 – spends bonus action instead after initial casting

Word of Recall: ……………………………….Space

Wrathful Smite: ……………………………….Rage/Emotion

** Z **

Zone of Truth: …………………………………...Truth


	28. Sylladex

**Sylladex:**

The Homestuck equivalent of a Bag of Holding/video game inventory. Each player receives one as part of their background. Interaction with your Sylladex depends on your Fetch Modus and the number of Captchalogue Cards you have.

 

They have the appearance of a card holder that clips onto a belt. Feel free to customize it’s look/location.

**Fetch Modus:**

This decides the rules of how your Sylladex functions. They got pretty ridiculous in Homestuck, feel free to make your own, but I will only include 4, Stack, Queue, Artist and Inventory.

 

**Stack:**

The Stack uses an “First in, first out” design. Cards are placed on top of each other with the first one on the bottom and the most recent one on the top. You can only access the card on top in a timely fashion (as a bonus action). Outside of combat, you may search through the Stack at your leisure but you need the time to search and the space to put the items. This modus can have an infinite number of cards in it, and has access to the Eject function.

 

If you attempt to put an item on the Stack when you have no free cards available, the card at the bottom is ejected out.

 

If that card have 1-10 items in it, you may make a 15 Dexterity or Wisdom check to target a specific creature. Failing the check results in the items targeting random creatures who must make a Dexterity save of 15 or take damage as if the item(s) was thrown by a creature with a Strength Score of 20.

 

If the card has 11+ items in it, you and all creatures within 15 feet of you must make a Dexterity save of 10 + 1 per 10 items in the card. Creatures that fail the save take improvised damage + 1 per 10 items in the card. On a successful save, creatures take half damage.

 

**Queue:**

The Queue uses an “First in, last out” design. Cards are placed in a line with the first one in the front and the last one in the back. You can only access the card at the front of the line in a timely fashion (as a bonus action). Outside of combat, you may search through the Queue at your leisure but you need the time to search and the space to put the items. This modus can have an infinite number of cards in it, and has access to the Eject function.

 

If you attempt to put an item in the Queue when you have no free cards available, the card at the top is ejected out.

 

If that card have 1-10 items in it, you may make a 15 Dexterity or Wisdom check to target a specific creature. Failing the check results in the items targeting random creatures who must make a Dexterity save of 15 or take damage as if the item was thrown by a creature with a Strength Score of 20.

 

If the card has 11+ items in it, you and all creatures within 15 feet of you must make a Dexterity save of 10 + 1 per 10 items in the card. Creatures that fail the save take improvised damage + 1 per 10 items in the card. On a successful save, creatures take half damage.

 

**Artist:**

The Artist uses a rather roundabout system. To put items in a card, you must draw a picture of it. The card will scan your surroundings and will captchalogue the item that most resembles your drawing. If nothing matches, nothing will be captchalogued. It takes 1 minute to draw a simple item, 5 minutes for a more complex item. You can captchalogue items that are larger than normal, but not larger than a 10-foot cube.

The restrictions on this is that you can only have a maximum of 15 cards at once and the modus doesn't have the Eject function.

 

**Inventory:**

The Inventory uses the simplest design possible. Any item placed in a card can be accessed at any time. The restrictions on this is that you can only have a maximum of 10 cards at once and the modus doesn’t have the Eject function.

 

**Captchalogue Cards:**

These are what actually hold your items. Each one functions as a miniature Bag of Holding. 1 card holds up to 500 cubic feet of items, with a few restrictions. First, cards can only hold 1 type of item, for example, 1 card can hold 100 swords but not 1 sword and 1 axe. Second, if a card has multiple items in it you cannot remove a single item from it. If you want 1 of your 100 rations, you need to take out the entire pile and re-captchalogue it after you take what you want.

 

Appearance wise, the front of the card will be white, and if the card is filled, will display the item being stored. The back and border of the card will be whatever color you want and the back will have 2 displays. These are the Captchalogue Code and the interface to create Strife Cards.

 

Captchalogue Cards are physically, not too different from playing cards. As such, they can be torn, burned, crushed, etc. When this happens the card will become unusable, and if there was an item in it, the item is considered to be trapped in a pocket dimension. Retrieval is possible, but difficult and up to your DM as to how.

 

Alchemizing a single Captchalogue Card costs 100 Build Grist.

 

**Strife Specibus:**

The Strife Specibus is a combat oriented part of the Sylladex. It allows for the equipping/unequipping/swapping of weapons mid combat, performing any of these acts are considered free actions.

 

To create your Strife Specibus, place your weapon of choice in a Captchalogue Card. After 1 minute of fiddling with it, you will have turned it into a Strife Card. Strife Cards can only be placed in the Strife Deck (separate compartment on the sylladex), and the Strife Deck can only hold up to 3 weapon classifications, or Strife Kinds. You can expand this by acquiring a Strife Portfolio, which is a seperate device that holds 2 Strife Decks.

 

To those who think this all sounds very contrived, yes.


	29. Alchemy & Grist

**Alchemy & Grist**

 

In Homestuck, Alchemy is the method through which creatures combine items to create new one's. Grist is the fuel/materials used to do this.

 

**Grist Types:**

Build: Common. Used to create inorganic materials.

Mulch: Common. Used to create organic materials. (food)

Ether: Uncommon. Used in items with magic properties.

Artifact: Unwanted. Generated when creating items of a certain level of shittiness.

Time: Rare. Used to create items with properties of the Time Aspect.

Space: Rare. Used to create items with properties of the Space Aspect.

Light: Rare. Used to create items with properties of the Light Aspect.

Void: Rare. Used to create items with properties of the Void Aspect.

Breath: Rare. Used to create items with properties of the Breath Aspect.

Blood: Rare. Used to create items with properties of the Blood Aspect.

Mind: Rare. Used to create items with properties of the Mind Aspect.

Heart: Rare. Used to create items with properties of the Heart Aspect.

Hope: Rare. Used to create items with properties of the Hope Aspect.

Rage: Rare. Used to create items with properties of the Rage Aspect.

Life: Rare. Used to create items with properties of the Life Aspect.

Doom: Rare. Used to create items with properties of the Doom Aspect.

Grim: Very Rare. Used to create items with Grimdark properties. Acquired from Grimdark enemies and Horrorterrors.

Candy: Very Rare. Used to create items with Trickster properties. Acquired when Underlings are defeated by a Trickster.

 

I'm not actually sure how to calculate the amount of Grist to drop from Underlings, I guess it would depend on how quickly you want the players to get better items. Keep in mind, Alchemy comes with trial & error. It's not just buying an item, it's making a recipe.

 

**Punch Card Alchemy**

 

The ins and outs of Punch Card Alchemy is a little convoluted, so I’ll cover it here for those who have forgotten as well as those who haven’t read Homestuck (you should go do that too).

 

To perform Alchemy, you first need access to an Alchemiter, you’ll have one in your base by the time you enter the Medium, and you may find others in certain locations.

 

There are technically other machines involved in Alchemy, namely the Cruxtruder, Punch Designix, Totem Lathe, Intelebeam Laserstation, Holopad, Jumper Block Extension, and Punch Card Shunt.

 

This is how all the machines work.

**Cruxtruder: Cost = Free**

Produces Cruxite Dowels

**Punch Designix: Cost = 1000 Build 100 Ether**

Takes Captchalogue Cards and punches it with holes in accordance to an 8-digit Captchalogue code, which can be found on the back of a filled Captchalogue Card.

**Totem Lathe: Cost = Free**

Reads the Punched Captchalogue Card to carve Cruxite Dowels into Cruxite Totems.

**Alchemiter: Cost = Free**

Reads Cruxite Totems and consumes Grist to create the item the code represents.

**Intelebeam Laserstation: Cost = 100000 Build 10000 Ether 300 Time 300 Space 300 Light 300 Void 300 Breath 300 Blood 300 Hope 300 Rage 300 Heart 300 Mind 300 Life 300 Doom**

Reads normally unreadable Captchalogue codes.

**Holopad: Cost = 10000 Build**

When a Punched Captchalogue Card is inserted, projects an image of the item this card would create.

**Jumper Block Extension: Cost = 100000 Build 10000 Ether**

Used to attach Punch Card Shunts to the Alchemiter.

**Punch Card Shunt Cost = 10000 Build 1000 Ether**

When attached to the Alchemiter and has a Punched Captchalogue Card in it, it imbues the Alchemiter with the properties of the Card’s item.

 

The standard process of Punch Card Alchemy goes as follows:

 

  1. Acquire a Cruxite Dowel from the Cruxtruder.
  2. Use the Punch Designix to punch a Card with a Code.
  3. Insert the Punched Card into the Totem Lathe to carve the Cruxite Dowel into a Cruxite Totem.
  4. Place the Cruxite Totem in the Alchemiter and spend Grist to create the item.



 

Creating new items is done through either, punching a single Card with multiple codes, carving a Dowel multiple times, or layering Cards on top of each other when putting them in the Lathe.

 

The Holopad helps because when making new items, the Alchemiter only tells you what the item costs not what it is.

 

Expert use of the Jumper Block Extension and Punch Card Shunts can attach all the machines to the Alchemiter for ease of use.

 

As you can imagine, this is all a little too convoluted for repeated use in D&D. Additionally, the several ways to combine items don't really show how they would affect each other. As such, I offer the following two options to streamline things.

  * All the necessary Alchemy equipment is already included in the Alchemiter, or the Alchemiter only needs the Unpunched Cards to function.
  * For combining items, the designated “Primary Item” will be given the properties of the “Secondary Item”. For example, Sledge Hammer (Primary) + Sword (Secondary) = Great Axe. The 2-handed form and heavy nature of the Sledge Hammer is being given the slashing properties of the Sword.



As for crafting recipes, that’s up to the DM. I could go through the entire DMG item list but… no, just no. I will give some examples though. A rough guideline as it were. No mundane items though (everyday Earth items), those can all be constructed through varying amounts of Build Grist.

 

Another item you you may find useful:

**Item Recycler: Cost = 10000 Build 10000 Ether**

Putting a filled captchalogue card in this will remove the item(s) from the card and convert it(them) into grist.

 

**Common:**

Mystery Key:

200 Build 50 Ether 25 Light 25 Hope

Orb of Time:

200 Build 50 Ether 50 Time

Potion of Healing:

200 Mulch 50 Ether 50 Life

Tankard of Sobriety:

200 Build 50 Ether 50 Life

 

**Uncommon:**

Adamantine Armor:

2000 Build 1000 Ether 100 Hope (Varies depending on armor type)

Bag of Holding:

1000 Build 1000 Ether 500 Space

Elemental Gem:

1200 Build 10000 Ether 10000 Breath (Air) 10000 Time (Fire) 10000 Life (Water) 10000 Space (Earth)

Potion of Greater Healing:

2000 Mulch 1000 Ether 1000 Life

 

**Rare:**

Belt of Hill Giant Strength:

30000 Build 5000 Ether 500 Blood

Flame Tongue:

10000 Build 3000 Ether 400 Time

Iron Bands of Bilarro:

15000 Build 4000 Ether 500 Space 500 Rage

Potion of Superior Healing:

20000 Mulch 5000 Ether 5000 Life

 

**Very Rare:**

Helm of Brilliance:

200000 Build 50000 Ether 2000 Time 2000 Light

Manual of Gainful Experience:

100000 Build 100000 Ether 5000 Heart

Potion of Supreme Healing:

200000 Mulch 50000 Ether 50000 Life

Ring of Telekinesis:

100000 Build 100000 Ether 3000 Space 3000 Mind

 

**Legendary:**

Belt of Storm Giant Strength:

2000000 Build 300000 Ether 50000 Blood

Deck of Many Things:

1000000 Build 500000 Ether 20000 Light 20000 Doom 20000

Luck Blade:

2000000 Build 300000 Ether 50000 Light 50000 Hope

 

**Unique:**

Any Item classified as Unique is too powerful to be crafted through Punch Card Alchemy. White/Black King's Scepter, White/Black Queen's Ring, etc.


	30. Godtier

**Godtier**

 

The Godtier is a process where the character performs a ritualistic suicide on their Quest Bed to achieve a new body with even greater power.

In order to do this the character’s main body and Dreamself must both be alive. If either are dead, the Quest bed will be unusable and they will instead need to use the Crypt Bed deep within the catacombs of either Prospit or Derse (whichever one their Dreamself resided on).

I’m also considering the possibility of other requirements, such as certain materials or an actual quest to be completed. This is both to give the power more worth as well as to stop meta gaming. Something to reinforce character development would be good here.

 

Achieving Godtier will grant the character certain powers. The ones that are shared across all Titles are:

\- The ability to fly at their movement speed

\- A unique set of armor/robes that will grant different resistances depending on their Aspect

\- Access to the Heroic/Just Death system

\- Use of the Title Ability

 

The Heroic/Just Death system replaces the Paradox Revival system. Upon death you will be given an opportunity to debate with your DM on whether the actions and motives which lead to your death were Heroic or Just.

Heroic = taking actions for the good of others.

Just = taking actions that either lead to your death or cause others to try to take your life.

If the DM decides that you don’t fall into either of these categories, you will revive after 3 rounds of being dead. A revival is treated as a short rest.

 

The Title Ability is dependent on which Class and Aspect you chose. At the top of your Class page is a line like “One who...”

Use your understanding of this line in conjunction with your Aspect to create your Title Ability. Once you go over the ability with your DM, and they approve it, you keep that ability for the rest of the campaign. This ability represents how your character has come to understand their Title and, although you don’t have to create it immediately after Godtiering, it cannot change once it has been used for the first time.

 

The type of armor/robes granted by Godtier each feature large amounts of comfy yet very durable fabric. Because of this, there is no penalty for sleeping in light or medium armor, while heavy armor can be donned as an action and will magically equip itself over the course of 1 minute (you don't gain the effect of the armor until the armor is fully equipped). Doffing heavy armor takes 1 minute. Stats for each is as follows.

**Robes of the (Mage/Maid/Seer/Witch) of (Aspect):**

Robes, Unique (requires attunement)

AC = 15+Dex modifier (Other modifiers also apply i.e. the Maid's Elegant Defense)

Gain advantage on spell saving throws.

**Armor of the (Bard/Rogue/Thief) of (Aspect):**

Armor (Light), Unique (requires attunement)

AC = 17+Dex modifier

Gain advantage on Dexterity saving throws

**Armor of the (Heir/Page/Prince/Sylph) of (Aspect):**

Armor (Medium), Unique (requires attunement)

AC = 20+Dex modifier (Max 2)

Gain -3 to all magical damage taken.

**Armor of the Knight of (Aspect):**

Armor (Heavy), Unique (requires attunement)

AC = 23 

Gain resistance to physical damage.

 

If you'd like, any armor can be used for any Class, so long as the character has proficiency with it.

 

Each armor/robe also grants immunity to the damage types of it's Aspect (Life gets 1d6 healing every time they take damage, this cannot exceed the damage that triggered the effect).

 

Additionally, each Class has certain abilities which can be enhanced by the Godtier. You may choose 1.

 

**Bard**

**Rock Out:**

When you have your instrument you can use it to perform a sonic attack in either a 30 foot cone in front of you or a 20 foot circle centered on you. All creatures in range must make a Constitution save against your performance check. On a failed save, creatures take instrument damage + performance skill. On a successful save, creatures take half damage.

3 uses per short rest.

**Song of Rest:**

Any healing done while Song of Rest is active is doubled.

**Bard Things Happen:**

You may choose to teleport to locations within your movement speed, this includes vertically and can be increased through dash.

 

**Heir**

**Royal Aegis:**

Now blocks 1d6+4 damage.

**Guardian:**

If you enter combat with 0 uses, gain 1 use.

**Do The (Aspect)y Thing:**

Allies take no damage without saves. You and your allies gain advantage on attack rolls against enemies within range of this ability. 

 

**Knight**  

**Knight’s Armaments:**

Gain an additional buff.

**Aura of the Knight:**

Any damage you would take from this is halved.

**(Aspect) On My Side:**

Now has 3 uses per long rest. No longer requires concentration.

 

**Mage**

**Arcane Recovery:**

The total level of recovered spells can be up to your Class Level.

**Arcane innovation:**

  * Add +4 to your Spell Save DC
  * Add +4 to your Spell Attack Modifier
  * After rolling for damage from a spell multiply the result by 2. this is done before adding other modifiers.



**You'll Explode Before My Brain Does:**

Damage taken from this abilities effect is halved, rounded down.

 

**Maid**

**Extra Attack:**

When you take the Attack action, you can make 4 weapon attacks.

**Into Position:**

So long as you are not within 10 feet of a hostile creature or are the direct target of a creature, you gain +10 to Stealth checks.

**I'm Maid of (Aspect):**

All targets you choose that are within range gain 1 of your Aspect's buffs.

 

**Page**

**Potential Power:**

As a bonus action, increase any of your ability scores by your Wisdom score for 10 minutes.

1 use per long rest.

**The Climb:**

After a short or long rest, you may spend hit dice to gain that many temporary hit points + your Constitution modifier per hit die spent.

**My Turn:**

Now has 3 uses per day.

 

**Prince**

**Royal Feature:**

You may either double the Royal Feature you already took, or gain the one you didn't take.

**Aspect Strike:**

If you would enter combat with 0 uses of Aspect Strike, gain 1.

**Declare Execution:**

Now has 3 uses per long rest. Additionally, when applying the debuff, choose 3 debuffs. The same debuf can be used several times.

 

**Rogue**

**Repossession:**

You may now apply a buff and debuff even if there are none already in effect. Must create both a buff and debuff, never just 1. 

**Uncanny Dodge:**

Once per short rest, this ability can be used to reduce damage to 0 instead of half.

** I was Bored So Now It's Christmas: **

Effects that require concentration now run for the full duration without concentration.

 

**Seer**

**The Third Eye:**

You may switch between the options listed in the Player's Handbook once an hour. At any time, you may choose to have Truesight for 10 minutes. When this deactivates, you cannot use The Third Eye for 1 hour.

**Portent/Greater Portent:**

The number of Foretelling Numbers you get is now 3 for Portent, and 7 for Greater Portent.

**Like Pieces on the Board:**

This ability remains in effect for 3 rounds.

 

**Sylph**

**Healing Touch:**

Your pool of healing is increased to 10 x your Sylph Level. Additionally, buffs granted through this ability now last 1 minute.

**Aura of Protection:**

Add your proficiency modifier to the bonus granted.

**Advent of (Aspect):**

If a creature at max hit points would receive healing from this ability, they gain temporary hit points instead.

 

**Thief**

**That's Mine:**

You now have 20 uses per short rest, however, any creature who has been affected by this ability becomes immune to it for 8 hours after it has worn off. 

**Spellthief:**

You can now store up to 5 spells. Additionally, you can sacrifice spells to increase the spell slot level of another stored spell. If the spell being sacrificed is 1-2 levels lower you will need 2 spells to raise the target spell up a level. If the spell being sacrificed is of the same level or 1 level higher, the target spell goes up a level. If the spell being sacrificed is much higher than the target spell, the target spell is raised to the level of the sacrificed spell.

**All of It:**

Now lasts for 8 hours, or until you finish a long rest.

 

**Witch**

**(Aspect) Blast**

Gain access to the following Eldritch Invocations found in the Player's Handbook and the Xanathar's Guide to Everything:

Eldritch Spear (PHB)

Grasp of Hadar (XG) OR Repelling Blast (PHB) (Switch between these two as you please)

Lance of Lethargy (XG)

 

Additionally, (Aspect) Blast can be cast as a bonus action and can use the damage types of your neighboring Aspects.

 

**Beyond (Aspect):**

You can, at any time, change the damage you deal by a spell or any magical effect to the damage type of either your Aspect or your neighboring Aspects. Additionally, this effect can extend to the spells of others, as long as they are casting a spell that shares a keyword with your Aspect. Unwilling targets must make a Wisdom save against your spell save DC or have their damage type changed.

**That's Not How That Works!**

Gain 2 additional abilities from your opposing Aspect for a total of 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who noticed, yes I changed the rule that says Aspects get enhanced abilities like the Classes. This is mainly because each Aspect has 8 interchangeable abilities which would each need their own enhancement to prevent people from only ever choosing certain ones. To quote that woman from 2012 "Ain't nobody got time for that!"


	31. Death & Paradoxes

**Death and Paradoxes**

 

Ordinarily death should be handled the same as in the DMG or the PHB. However, Homestuck introduces a few changes.

 

Dying is an integral part of both D&D and Homestuck. However, this still presents a problem. In D&D, when a character dies you roll up a new one and that death becomes development for the party. But Homestuck doesn’t allow for new characters partway through the story. In order to compensate for this, we use Deramself Revival and the new mechanic of Paradox Revival.

 

**Dreamself Revival**

 

The Dreamself is a secondary body the players will inhabit while the main bodies sleep. Should the main body die while it is being inhabited, and the Dreamself is still living, it is possible to bring that player back in their Dreamself through a kiss.

 

The kiss is only useable if done within 10 minutes of the character’s death.

 

Additionally, this is not necessary if the character dies while in their Dreamself. On this case, the character will immediately wake up in their main body.

There is a problem with this though. With only one body, your consciousness goes to The Furthest Ring while you sleep, to hang out with the Horrorterrors, have fun with that. Everytime you go to sleep, make a Wisdom saving throw with a DC of 9. If you fail, flip a coin. Heads = You're fine. Tails = You've gone Grimdark. If you've achieved Godtier, you still do this but you get advantage on the Wisdom save.

 

**Paradox Revival**

The best way to explain this is as follows. The nature of Skaia/Paradox Space makes it so that the actions of the players are the foundation of reality, without them the events which allow reality to exist never happen. As such, characters are not allowed to die before their time.

 

If such a death would occur, the universe will bend and twist itself to bring the player back. The player will revive after 3 rounds of being dead. A revival is treated as a short rest.

 

However, this doesn’t come without costs. Every time this happens the player who died is given a Doom Counter. When the party has accumulated a certain number of Doom Counters they will trigger a Paradox Event (the amount needed to do this is variable, but the standard should be equal to the number of players). Each time a Paradox Event is triggered, characters are brought back to 0 Doom Counters.

 

Paradox Events are categorized by charts depending on what forces are affecting the campaign (such as Tricksters, Horrorterrors, etc.). Multiple charts can be used for a single campaign but cause Events independently of each other (step 1 of one chart will not allow you to use step 2 of another).

 

Additionally, if a character accumulates too many Doom Counters, you can choose to treat that character as being fully Doomed, which means that they can no longer be revived through a Paradox. “Too much” is variable, but the standard for a small party would be triggering a Paradox Event by themselves, while for a larger party it would be accumulating half the total Doom Counters.

 

**Horrorterrors:**

 

1) The Grimoire of the Zoologically Dubious appears in the Medium.

2) Whenever the players roll a Natural 1 on a d20, they must take that result, regardless of whether they have a means to circumvent it. (Exception = Class/Aspect Capstone abilities can still stop this.)

3) A random Carapacian goes Grimdark. 

4) Anytime the party defeats a creature with the Elite, Denizen, Grimdark, Trickster, Royal, or Player keywords, every player must reduce an ability score by 1.

5) Derse becomes part of the Furthest Ring. 

6) A Horrorterror appears on Skaia/The Battlefield

 

**Trickster:**

1) The Cherry-Lime Twisty Pop appears in the Medium.

2) Whenever the players roll a Natural 1 on a d20, they are given a short-term madness effect.

3) The Cherry-Lime Twisty Pop appears in a random player's sylladex.

4) Anytime the party defeats a creature with the Elite, Denizen, Grimdark, Trickster, Royal, or Player keywords, every player must make a DC 13 Wisdom save or receive an indefinite madness effect.

5) If no creature has become a Trickster, the Cherry-Lime Twisty Pop manifests a body to wield it as a weapon (Club +3).

6) All Tricksters now gain the ability to turn others into Tricksters through physical contact. Targets must make a Wisdom save DC of 20.

 

**Glitched Code:**

1) Any time a player rolls a Natural 20 on a d20, they must flip a coin. Heads = Nothing happens. Tails = The roll doesn't count as a critical.

2) Whenever a player rolls a Natural 1-3 on a d20, it counts as a Critical Fail.

3) Once, and ONLY ONCE, the DM may decide to render all Aspect abilities unuseable for 24 hours.

4) Anytime the party defeats a creature with the Elite, Denizen, Grimdark, Trickster, Royal, or Player keywords, every player takes -3 to every saving throw, to a maximum of -9.

5) The defeat of The Black King is no longer the only requirement to launch the Universe Frog.

6) 404 GAME NOT FOUND???!@%#@^&%#$@#!>>>>.................................................................................................

 

**Progression:**

1) Creatures with the carapacian keyword now critically hit on 19-20.

2) Creatures with the carapacian keyword gain +3 to attack rolls and saving throws.

3) The White Queen ends up dead and her ring disappears, its whereabouts unknown.

4) Anytime the party defeats a creature with the Elite, Denizen, Grimdark, Trickster, Royal, or Player keywords the DM flips a coin. Heads = No effect. Tails = An Archagent with 1d6+4 Carapacian Soldiers will attack the party within 1 hour.

5) An Archagent has killed the Black Queen and claimed rulership of Derse.

6) The Reckoning Begins.


	32. The Medium/The Planes

There are 6 planes of existence in the Medium, they are The Land, Prospit, Derse, The Veil, Skaia/The Battlefield, and the Furthest Ring.

 

I realize that this doesn't work the same way as Planes in D&D, but many spells and abilities become either overpowered or useless otherwise. For convenience's sake, each of these locations are so far from each other that, while you could just go from A to B, planar level teleportation is better. Unless you’re trying to move extremely large amounts of something.

 

**The Land**

 

The Land, or Lands if you decide to have several, is the setting for the bulk of the campaign. When the Denizen(s) was struck down from Skaia and The Battlefield, The Land is where they fell. Now brooding over their defeat, the Denizen rules The Land as a Tyrant, plaguing all who live there with their Underlings and Elite followers, all while dominating their Aspect(s).

 

To Prospit and Derse, The Land is like a demilitarized zone. This is because, while the Denizen was defeated before, they still pose a significant threat and could destabilize the war. As such, large units are almost never seen in The Land, in an effort to avoid enraging the tyrant. That said, smaller groups can be seen on occasion, looking for rare resources or information.

 

In the event your campaign uses multiple Lands, moving between them will require the use of the Gates. The 4 Gates (I know there are supposed to be 7 but honestly, I have no idea where they're all supposed to go) are magic, glowing symbols that are hovering above the players base/home, each spaced about 50 meters away from each other/the ground. The First Gate will send you to a location on your Land. The Second Gate will send you to the base/home of your Client player. The Third Gate will send you to the base/home of your Server player. Finally, the Fourth Gate will send you to the Lair of your Denizen. 

 

**Prospit & Derse**

 

The Two Dream moons of Prospit and Derse are planes that can be visited when the characters are asleep.

 

That said, simply going to sleep doesn’t mean the character will wake up on the plane.

 

Any time a character goes to sleep, roll a d20. 1-5 they do not wake up. 6-10 they are half asleep and can be “woken up” by another player or any kind of danger. 11-19 they are awake and I’m full control of their actions. 20 they are fully awake and never have to roll again.

 

While on this plane, there will be certain options available to the players depending on whether they’re on Prospit or Derse.

 

**Prospit:**

 

Prospit is a golden planet right next to Skaia/The Battlefield. It has a golden moon connected to it by a massive chain.

 

Prospitians are very inclined to help the Heroes. While they won’t offer their services for free, they can be the best source for various things not available on the Land(s).

 

That being said, don’t take their good will for granted. Behave poorly or fail to do your part too many times and they will think less of you. They may even become hostile.

 

Most of what they’ll ask of you is retrieving materials from the Land, investigating strange reports, and settling political disputes. As you get stronger you may even be asked to join battalions on the Battlefield or in The Veil. Regardless, you will always be suitably rewarded.

 

**Derse:**

 

Derse is a dark purple planet between The Veil and The Furthest Ring. It has a dark purple moon connected to it by a massive chain.

 

Dersites put their own interests above others. Because of this, they generally go along with royal policies that state the Heroes are enemies. However, the general population won’t cause you too much trouble, as they know you could easily take several of them in a fight.

 

With Dersites, money and favors are always good places to start, and with enough effort you could even deal with the Archagent.

 

As for your goals on Derse, you’re trying to sabotage their war efforts. Disrupt supply lines, steal info, assassinate key targets, etc.

 

**The Veil:**

 

The Veil is a countless number of asteroids floating in a ring around Skaia/The Battlefield and Prospit.

 

This is a kind of no-man’s land, territory that only belongs to one side for as long as they can defend it. It serves as the main production center for both Prospit and Derse, with equipment to build armaments, war machines, and Clone Units.

 

In order to get to The Veil, there are Transportalizers that can be found in Prospit, Derse, and even a few on The Land. These often reside in heavily guarded locations, and will typically be disabled/destroyed if compromised.

 

Much of The Veil remains unexplored, and thus it’s possible to discover powerful and valuable artifacts or materials in it’s shadowy halls.

 

**The Furthest Ring**

 

**AVOID AT ALL COSTS!!!**

 

This place is nothing and everything all at once. Time and Space mean nothing here. You can age centuries in a second, travel countless miles without going anywhere, accidentally run into yourself.

Then there’s the Horrorterrors. Veritable gods of madness and destruction. Even looking at them runs the risk of insanity and possession. If they are given a means to enter the Medium they will destroy everything.

While in the Furthest Ring, you must make a DC 13 Wisdom save every few hours, the more the Horrorterror's are aware of your presence the more often you need to do this (i.e. whenever the DM feels like it). 

 

**Skaia/The Battlefield**

 

Skaia is a nebulous existence, described as a bundle of pure untapped creative potential. It is defended by Prospit from the forces of Derse who seek to destroy it. They fight on The Battlefield, a massive chessboard like planet at the center of Skaia. Or perhaps The Battlefield is the physical manifestation of Skaia? Like I said, nebulous. They’re described as separate entities, but The Battlefield is the part that turns into the new universe upon the player’s victory? Whatever.

 

The Battlefield is where Prospit and Derse send all their troops to do battle, where the Black King attempts to take the scepter of the White King in order to trigger The Reckoning. The Reckoning is an assault on Skaia/The Battlefield by causing The Veil to rain down and destroy it. Once it has been triggered, Skaia/The Battlefield will be fully destroyed in 24 hours. If it is destroyed the players will have lost all chance to create a new universe.

 

Unless you decide to use shenanigans, in which case, have fun with that!


	33. The Plot

**PLOT**

 

This is where the everything happens.

 

First I’m going over a few of the major variable points. These are both to give different campaigns more individuality and to deal with certain issues that arise when trying to combine D&D with Homestuck. You’ll probably want to discuss these points with your players before you start.

 

**The Very Beginning or Right After the Beginning?**

 

Will your game start pre-medium or when your players arrive on their land(s)? This mostly depends on what the players want.  Are they prepared to role play their characters running around their homes while meteors rain down? Or would they prefer to get right into the action and fight some underlings?

 

**To Prototype or Not To Prototype**

 

I feel like this is pretty self explanatory. Do you feel like coming up with different enemy power ups based on whatever random junk the players throw into the Kernel Sprite? It’s more work for more variety.

 

**1 Land or Several?**

 

Homestuck gives each player their own planet to explore. Even if you shrink that down a lot, that’s still 1 entire map per player that need to feel alive and unique. Having 1 Land makes that much easier and can still have different territories that focus more on certain players.

 

**Pose Like a Team or Split the Party?**

 

In D&D you should never do this, but Homestuck does. Will the players spawn in a single location, or will they have to find each other across the Land(s)?

 

**Home Towers or Hub Area?**

 

This depends a lot on whether the players are divided or not. Will the players get their actual homes like in the comic, or will they all be placed/have to get to a single base area.

 

**BBEG or Denizen Line Up?**

 

One of the key features in Homestuck is the presence of the Denizens. Super powerful beings that rule over the Land(s) which serve as the final hurdle before your players go to the Battlefield. Ordinarily the is one per player but you could have a single Denizen for the whole party. Additionally, if you have multiple Denizens will the players have to face their respective Denizen alone?

 

**ACTUAL PLOT**

 

This is going to be less of an actual plot line and more of a rough storyboard. Feel free to change whatever you want.

 

  1. Pre-Medium



Self explanatory.

*Realized this isn't helpful to those who haven't read Homestuck. During Pre-Medium, Players will have been going about their daily lives before starting up The Game. About 5-10 minutes after starting, one of the players should notice a meteor headed straight at their home. You may want to include some element to make the Players continue The Game instead of running away, as in canon the only reason they stay is plot contrivance. As time passes the meteors should get larger and more frequent. Given enough time the last player's home should be surrounded by a sea of fire and the meteor coming for them should be the size of the moon.

 

  1. Finding their bearings.



The characters have just entered the Game and are confused. This is the part where the Sprite gives a little exposition and direction. The players are free to explore at their own pace.

 

  1. 1st village (Level 1-3).



By now the players will have stumbled across their first consort village. The consorts will sell level appropriate items and have some information, but not much beyond local stuff and the Land’s common knowledge. They will refuse to believe that the players are the Heroes Of Legend, unless the players achieve a persuasion check of 30. The consorts will recognize the party as adventurers though, and will offer plenty of side quests.

 

  1. Prove yourselves (Level 4-6).



Due to the player’s exploits, the local villages have begun to suspect their true identities. The players are given a quest to find the Consort Capital, and prove their worth. The quest can be anything, but will likely end with a battle against one of The Elites.

 

  1. Consort Capital (Level 7-9).



The party has proven themselves to be the Heroes, and are welcomed into the Capital. The party will be celebrated upon their arrival and will be given an audience with the ruler(s). They shall give the party info on The Denizen(s) and The Elites as well as a quest to dispose of them. The party may also receive lodging in the city.

 

The Capital is the largest Consort city in the Land and is the most well hidden/defended. Inside the party will be able to purchase some of the best equipment the Land can offer. Additionally, now that the Heroes have arrived, the Consorts will put greater effort into what they can provide (available loot gets better as the party levels up). The city will never have legendary tier items available, but expeditions can be formed to help you find them or the materials needed to make them.

 

  1. The Elites (Level 10-17).



The main bulk of the campaign. The party will hunt down the various members of The Elites, freeing the Land(s) from their tyranny.

 

  1. The Denizens (Level 18-20).



Once the Elites lay dead it will be time to face their ruler.

 

  1. The Eternal War.



Time to end this.

 

=edit=

Something I tend to forget is that most D&D games don’t make it to level 20. With that said, feel free to alter how strong the end game monsters are.


	34. Enemies/NPC's

*Not Finished Yet. I'll get back to it later.*

 

If any of these stat blocks look familiar, they’re just retextured D&D monsters. Ya’ll should know how I work by now. Certain unique monsters I do plan to actually make myself, but don’t expect them to be well balanced.

 

**Underlings**

 

You can give an Underling an Aspect keyword to give them a buff from that Aspect.

 

**Name: Imp**

Keywords: Underling

Size: Small

Armor Class: 15

Hit Points: 7 (2d6)

Speed: 30 feet

Ability Scores

STR: 8

DEX: 14

CON: 10

INT: 10

WIS: 8

CHA: 8

Proficiency Bonus: +2

Skills: Stealth +6

Senses: Darkvision 60 feet

Passive Perception: 9

Languages: Underling

Challenge Rating: ¼

Grist Reward: 10-100 total

Description:

Short humanoid with inky black skin. Claws and sharp teeth. May become non-hostile out of fear if the player proves too strong.

Actions:

Claws:

Melee weapon attack, +4 to hit, range 5 feet, 1 target, damage 1d6+2, slashing

Bite:

Melee weapon attack, +1 to hit, range 5 feet, 1 target, damage 1d6+1, piercing

 

** Name: Ogre **

Keywords: Underling

Size: Large

Armor Class: 14

Hit Points: 23 (3d8+10)

Speed: 30 feet

Ability Scores

STR: 18

DEX: 14

CON: 16

INT: 7

WIS: 11

CHA: 10

Proficiency Bonus: +2

Skills: Intimidation +2

Senses: Darkvision 60 feet

Passive Perception: 10

Languages: Underling

Challenge Rating: 1

Grist Reward: 50-300 total

Description:

8 foot tall humanoid with inky black skin and large tusks, but not large enough for use.

Actions:

Slam:

Melee weapon attack, +6 to hit, range 5 feet, 1 target, damage 1d10+4, bludgeoning.

 

** Name: Basilisk **

Keywords: Underling

Size: Medium

Armor Class: 15

Hit Points: 53 (6d10+20)

Speed: 30 feet

Ability Scores

STR: 12

DEX: 16

CON: 10

INT: 6

WIS: 10

CHA: 8

Proficiency Bonus: +3

Skills: +4 Stealth

Senses: Darkvision 60 feet

Passive Perception: 14

Languages: Underling

Challenge Rating: 3

Grist Reward: 100-500 total

Description:

Has a long snake-like body and 3 sets of limbs with claws. Also grins a lot.

Actions:

Multiattack:

Can make both 1 Claw attack and 1 Bite attack. Must be on the same target.

Bite:

Melee weapon attack, +4 to hit, range 5 feet, 1 target, damage 1d10+1, piercing

Claw:

Melee weapon attack, +6 to hit, range 5 feet, 1 target, damage 1d10+3, slashing

 

** Name: Giclops **

Keywords: Underling

Size: Huge

Armor Class: 13

Hit Points: 102 (8d12+50)

Speed: 40 feet

Ability Scores

STR: 22

DEX: 12

CON: 18

INT: 6

WIS: 8

CHA: 8

Proficiency Bonus: +3

Skills: +4 Intimidation

Senses: Darkvision 60 feet

Passive Perception: 15

Languages: Underling

Challenge Rating: 5

Grist Reward: 500-1200

Description:

A 25 foot tall monster with fitting brute strength and a single eye.

Actions:

Multiattack:

Can make 2 attacks

Slam:

Melee weapon attack, +9 to hit, range 10 feet, 1 target, damage 2d12+6, bludgeoning

 

** Name: Shaman **

Keywords: Underling

Size: Small

Armor Class: 13

Hit Points: 55 (10d6+20)

Speed: 30 feet

Ability Scores

STR: 8

DEX: 13

CON: 10

INT: 16

WIS: 13

CHA: 10

Proficiency Bonus: +3

Skills: Arcana +3 Stealth +3

Senses: Darkvision 60 feet

Passive Perception: 14

Languages: Underling

Challenge Rating: 4

Grist Reward: 500-1200 total

Description:

That… that is literally just an Imp in some bed sheets.

Actions:

Can cast spells with the Utility keyword. If this creature is given an Aspect keyword, it can cast spells from that Aspect's spell list.

 

** Name: Lich **

Keywords: Underling

Size: Medium

Armor Class: 18

Hit Points: 74 (8d10+30)

Speed: 45 feet

Ability Scores

STR: 10

DEX: 22

CON: 10

INT: 8

WIS: 8

CHA: 6

Proficiency Bonus: +3

Skills: +4 Stealth +3 Intimidation

Senses: Darkvision 60 feet

Passive Perception: 16

Languages: Underling

Challenge Rating: 7

Grist Reward: 1000-5000 total

Description:

A 7 foot tall skeletal monster with scythe blades instead of hands.

Actions:

Multiattack:

Can make 3 Scythe attacks.

Scythe:

Melee weapon attack, +9 to hit, range 5 feet, 1 target, damage 1d12+6, slashing

 

** Name: Beowulf **

Keywords: Underling

Size: Large

Armor Class: 19

Hit Points: 95 (10d10+40)

Speed: 45 feet

Ability Scores

STR: 18

DEX: 20

CON: 16

INT: 12

WIS: 14

CHA: 14

Proficiency Bonus: +4

Skills: +3 Stealth +4 Intimidation +3 Acrobatics

Senses: Darkvision 60 feet

Passive Perception: 18

Languages: Underling

Challenge Rating: 10

Grist Reward: 3000-10000 total

Description:

A mighty wolf with sleek fur and razor sharp fangs/claws.

Actions:

Multiattack:

Can make 1 Bite attack and 2 Claw attacks or 1 Slam attack and 1 Claw attack.

Bite:

Melee weapon attack, +8 to hit, range 5 feet, 1 target, damage 1d12+4 piercing

Claw:

Melee weapon attack, +9 to hit, range 5 feet, 1 target, damage 1d12+5 slashing

Slam:

Melee weapon attack, +8 to hit, range 5 feet, 1 target, damage 2d8+4 bludgeoning

 

** Name: Titan **

Keywords: Underling

Size: Gargantuan

Armor Class: 16

Hit Points: 217 (18d12+100)

Speed: 45 feet, swim 45 feet

Ability Scores

STR: 26

DEX: 12

CON: 22

INT: 10

WIS: 10

CHA: 10

Proficiency Bonus: +5

Skills: +5 Intimidation +5 Athletics

Senses: Darkvision 60 feet

Passive Perception: 17

Languages: Underling

Challenge Rating: 15

Grist Reward: 10000-50000

Description:

Standing 50 feet tall, made in the image of the Carapacian War Machines. The mightiest monsters in The Land.

Actions:

Multiattack:

Can make 1 Slam attack and 2 Sword Arm attacks OR 1 Slam/Sword Arm attack and 1 Trample attack.

Slam:

Melee weapon attack, +13 to hit, range 10 feet, 1 target, damage 3d10+8 bludgeoning

Sword Arm:

Melee weapon attack, +13 to hit, range 10 feet, 2 targets within 15 feet of each other, damage 2d12+8

Trample:

Recharges 5-6 on d6

Titan moves in a line to an unoccupied space within range of it's movement speed. All creatures of Large size or lower must make a 17 DC Dexterity save, taking 8d6 bludgeoning damage on a failed save or half on a successful save. Creatures of Huge size or greater can make a Strength save against the Titan’s athletics check to stop the charge. On a failed save the creature takes 5d6 bludgeoning damage and is pushed back to the end of the charge.

 

**Consorts & Carapacians**

 

I was going to list things like standard NPC’s and basic soldier versions of these, but honestly, forget it.

Standard Consorts will be retextured Kobolds, Goblins, Mogogols, or any other race that can be considered small/weak.

Carapacians are basically humans except they get +2 base AC because they have exoskeletons.

Consorts speak the language of Consorts and Aspects. This means they can speak freely with other Consorts and with whichever player they share an Aspect with but not others. Even Carapacians have difficulty speaking with them.

In general, just give these guys standard Class Levels from the Player’s Handbook. I will now began listing special versions for these races.

 

** Name: Consort Royal Guard **

Keywords: Consort

Size: Small

Armor Class: 18 (Half Plate +1)

Hit Points: 90 (20d6+20)

Speed: 25 feet

Ability Scores

STR: 17

DEX: 14

CON: 15

INT: 10

WIS: 11

CHA: 12

Proficiency Bonus: +4

Skills: +4 Insight +4 Medicine

Senses: Normal

Passive Perception: 14

Languages: Consort(Aspect)

Challenge Rating: 9

Grist Reward: N/A

Description:

A Consort who has sworn loyalty to the Consort King/Counsel of Consorts. This loyalty even supersedes the Heroes. However this may change after your victory over the Denizen.

 

Actions:

Multiattack:

Consort Royal Guards can make 3 weapon attacks

 

Choose

**Swordsman:**

Armed with Longsword +1, Shield +1 (gets +3 to AC), and Spear +1

Longsword:

Melee weapon attack, +8 to hit, range 5 feet, 1 target, damage 1d8+4 slashing

Spear:

Melee weapon attack, +8 to hit, range 5 feet, 1 target, damage 1d6+4 piercing

Spear:

Ranged weapon attack, +8 to hit, range 20/60 feet, 1 target, damage 1d6+4 piercing

 

**Archer:**

Armed with Shortbow +1 and Shortsword +1

Shortbow:

Ranged weapon attack, +7 to hit, range 80/320 feet, 1 target, damage 1d6+3 piercing

Shortsword:

Melee weapon attack, +8 to hit, range 5 feet, 1 target, damage 1d6+4 slashing

 

** Name: Consort Soldier**

Keywords: Consort

Size: Small

Armor Class: 16 (Breastplate)

Hit Points: 66 (16d6+10)

Speed: 25 feet

Ability Scores

STR: 15

DEX: 14

CON: 13

INT: 10

WIS: 12

CHA: 14

Proficiency Bonus: +3

Skills: +4 Animal Handling +3 Investigation +3 Nature

Senses: Normal

Passive Perception: 14

Languages: Consort(Aspect)

Challenge Rating: 2

Grist Reward: N/A

Description:

Consorts who train to act as defenders of their kin. Some may even dabble in magic, as if having the Magic Initiate feat.

Actions:

Multiattack:

Can make 2 weapon attacks

Shortsword:

Melee weapon attack, +5 to hit, range 5 feet, 1 target, damage 1d6+2 slashing

Shortbow:

Ranged weapon attack, +5 to hit, range 80/320 feet, 1 target, damage 1d6+2 piercing

 

** Name: Consort Sage **

Keywords: Consort

Size: Small

Armor Class: 13

Hit Points: 47 (6d8+20)

Speed: 25 feet

Ability Scores

STR: 8

DEX: 14

CON: 9

INT: 17

WIS: 13

CHA: 12

Proficiency Bonus: +4

Skills: +3 Arcana +3 History +3 Insight +3 Religion

Senses: Normal

Passive Perception: 15

Languages: Consort(Aspect)

Challenge Rating: 4

Grist Reward: N/A

Description:

A Consort trained in magic of the Capital, sent out to lead/protect villages and test the Heroes.

Actions:

Can cast spells with the Utility keyword and spells with the keywords from their player's Aspect.

 

** Name: Consort King/Councilor **

Keywords: Consort, Royal, (Player's Aspect)

Size: Small

Armor Class: 19 (Half Plate)

Hit Points: 121 (18d8+40)

Speed: 30 feet

Ability Scores

STR: 16

DEX: 17

CON: 15

INT: 14

WIS: 17

CHA: 15

Proficiency Bonus: +5

Skills: +3 Insight +3 Intimidation +3 Perception

Senses: Normal

Passive Perception: 18

Languages: Consort(Aspect)

Challenge Rating: 10

Grist Reward: N/A

Description:

The mightiest and wisest of the Consorts. If multiple kinds of consorts are sharing a single Land, use the Councilors.

Spell casting modifier is Wisdom

Actions:

Multiattack:

Can make 3 weapon attacks, or 1 weapon attack and cast 1 spell

Battleaxe +2:

Melee weapon attack, +10 to hit, range 5 feet, 1 target, damage 1d8+5 slashing

Aspect Strike (1/Turn)

Perform the Paladin ability Divine Smite, as described in the PHB. Instead of doing increased damage against undead, this attack does increased damage against those with keywords from this creature's opposing Aspect.

Spells:

Can use spells with the keywords of their player's Aspect

Spell Slots:

1st = 4 2nd = 3 3rd = 3 4th = 3 5th = 2

 

Legendary Actions

Legendary Resistance (1/Day)

If this creature would fail a save, it may decide to pass instead.

Rally (1/Turn)

An ally who can hear this creature and is in range of an enemy, may make a single weapon attack.

Lair Action

Call for Guards (1/Turn)

If in the Castle of the Consort King (or whatever you decide to call this creature's lair) the Consort King may call for an additional unit to appear from a random entrance.

Roll a d6

1-3= Guard of the Land

4-5= Consort Sage

6= Consort Royal Guard

 

** Name: Carapacian Soldier **

Keywords: Carapacian

Size: Medium

Armor Class: 16

Hit Points: 52 (4d10+30)

Speed:30 feet

Ability Scores

STR:16

DEX:13

CON:16

INT:8

WIS: 8

CHA: 10

Proficiency Bonus: +3

Skills: +2 Athletics +2 Survival

Senses: Normal

Passive Perception: 12

Languages: Common

Challenge Rating: 4

Grist Reward: N/A

Description:

One of the countless clone soldiers of Prospit/Derse

Actions:

Multiattack:

Can make 2 weapon attacks

Prospitian/Dersite Longsword:

Melee weapon attack, +7 to hit, range 5 feet, 1 target, damage 1d8+4 slashing

Prospitian/Dersite Shortbow:

Ranged weapon attack, +5 to hit, range 80/320 feet, 1 target, damage 1d6+2 piercing

 

** Name: Carapacian Caster **

Keywords: Carapacian

Size: Medium

Armor Class: 12

Hit Points: 52 (4d10+30)

Speed:30 feet

Ability Scores

STR:11

DEX:15

CON:10

INT:17

WIS: 14

CHA: 16

Proficiency Bonus: +3

Skills: +2 Athletics +2 Arcana 

Senses: Darkvision 60 feet

Passive Perception: 12

Languages: Common

Challenge Rating: 4?

Grist Reward: N/A

Description:

A Carapacian who specializes in magic.

Actions:

Can cast spells with the Utility keyword. 

Dersites also get spells from the Time, Void, Blood, Mind, Rage, or Doom Aspect spell lists. 

Prospitians also get spells from the Space, Light, Breath, Heart, Hope, or Life Aspect spell lists.

A single Carapacian Caster can never learn more than 1 Aspect.

 

** Name: Carapacian Commander **

Keywords: Carapacian

Size: Medium

Armor Class: 19

Hit Points: 84 (8d10+40)

Speed: 30 feet

Ability Scores

STR: 15

DEX:16

CON: 14

INT: 17

WIS: 16

CHA: 17

Proficiency Bonus: +4

Skills: +3 Deception +3 Insight +3 Perception +3 Persuasion

Senses: Normal

Passive Perception: 17

Languages: Common

Challenge Rating: 5

Grist Reward: N/A

Description:

A wizened Carapacian who has seen numerous battles.

Actions:

Multiattack:

Can make 2 weapon attacks

Prospitian/Dersite Longsword +1:

Melee weapon attack, +9 to hit, range 5 feet, 1 target, damage 1d8+5 slashing

Has Fighter(Battle Master) Feature: Combat Superiority at whatever level the DM deems appropriate.

 

** Name: Carapacian War Machine **

Keywords: Carapacian, Elite

Size: Gargantuan

Armor Class: 16

Hit Points: 328 (16d20+160)

Speed: 60 feet

Ability Scores

STR:26

DEX:15

CON: 29

INT: 10

WIS: 10

CHA: 10

Proficiency Bonus: +7

Skills: +5 Athletics +5 Intimidation

Senses: Darkvision 60 feet

Passive Perception: 15

Languages: N/A

Challenge Rating: 15

Grist Reward: N/A

Description:

A biomechanical masterpiece made from artificial flesh and Prospitian/Dersian Iron. The power house units of the Carapacian armies.

Actions:

Multiattack:

Can make 1 Slam attack and 2 Sword Arm attacks OR 1 Slam/Sword Arm attack and 1 Trample attack.

Slam:

Melee weapon attack, +16 to hit, range 10 feet, 1 target, damage 3d10+9 bludgeoning

Sword Arm:

Melee weapon attack, +16 to hit, range 10 feet, 2 targets within 15 feet of each other, damage 2d12+9

Trample:

Recharges 5-6 on d6

The War Machine moves in a line to an unoccupied space within range of it's movement speed. All creatures of Large size or lower must make a 17 DC Dexterity save, taking 8d6 bludgeoning damage on a failed save or half on a successful save. Creatures of Huge size or greater can make a Strength save against the War Machine’s athletics check to stop the charge. On a failed save the creature takes 5d6 bludgeoning damage and is pushed back to the end of the charge.

 

** Name: White/Black King **

Keywords: Carapacian, Royal

Size: Gargantuan

Armor Class: 22

Hit Points: 925 (50d20+400)

Speed: 50 feet

Ability Scores

STR: 30

DEX: 12

CON: 30

INT: 14

WIS: 25

CHA: 13

Proficiency Bonus: +8

Skills: +7 Intimidation +7 Perception

Senses: True Sight 40 feet

Passive Perception: 25

Languages: Common

Challenge Rating: 23

Grist Reward: N/A

Description:

Entities who have battled since the dawn of creation. Only the Heroes can hope to best them.

 

 

** Name: White/Black Queen **

Keywords: Carapacian

Size: Medium

Armor Class: 20

Hit Points: 400 (20d20+190)

Speed: 40

Ability Scores

STR: 21

DEX: 30

CON: 18

INT: 19

WIS: 13

CHA: 16

Proficiency Bonus: +6

Skills: +4 Acrobatics +4 Intimidation

Senses: True Sight 30 feet

Passive Perception: 17

Languages: Common

Challenge Rating: 19

Grist Reward: N/A

Description:

 

** Name: Dersian/Prospitian Archagent **

Keywords: Carapacian, Elite

Size: Medium

Armor Class: 19

Hit Points: 180 (20d12+50)

Speed: 35 feet

Ability Scores

STR: 18

DEX: 19

CON: 16

INT: 15

WIS: 13

CHA: 17

Proficiency Bonus: +6

Skills: (+4 Acrobatics OR Athletics) +4 Deception +4 Intimidation +4 Stealth

Senses: Blindsense 30 feet

Passive Perception: 17

Languages: Common

Challenge Rating:

Grist Reward: N/A

Description:

 

** Name: Horrorterror **

Keywords: Grimdark

Size: N/A

Armor Class: 15

Hit Points: 85 (10d12+20)

Speed: 30 feet

Ability Scores

STR: 30

DEX: 10

CON: 20

INT: 30

WIS: 30

CHA: 30

Proficiency Bonus: +10

Skills: +5 Deception +5 Persuasion

Senses: True Sight 100 feet

Passive Perception: 30

Languages: Abyssal

Challenge Rating: 26

Grist Reward: N/A

Description:

This is not a Grimdark player, this is an ACTUAL HORRORTERROR. I don’t know what your players did to find themselves in direct combat against this thing, but they screwed up.

Unique Ability:

Eldritch Physiology:

When the Horrorterror rolls initiative, it occupies 4 5-foot spaces. Each space calculates health independently and can move freely. At the start of the Horrorterror’s turn, roll a d6. If you roll a 6, add another space to the Horrorterror’s body at full health.

Actions:

Multiattack:

Can make either 3 Horror Touch attacks or 1 Horror Touch attack and 1 Terror Blast attack.

Horror Touch:

 

Terror Blast:

 

Legendary Resistance

Legendary Actions: 3

 


	35. Items & Materials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expect this to get updated a lot in the future. Pretty much anytime I get a new idea.

**Special Items/Materials**

 

This is going to be a list of items/materials not in D&D but would be present in Homestuck.

 

**(Weapon) of Zillywho:**

Weapon(Any), Legendary (requires attunement)

Cost: 2000000 Build 300000 Ether 20000 (Any)x3

Has +3 to attack/damage rolls. Has 3 additional damage types depending on the Grist types used to make it. Each damage type is 1d8. You can use multiple of the same type of Grist to stack the damage of a single type.

 

**Cherry-Lime Twisty Pop:**

Wonderous Item, Unique

A swirly lollipop about as large as a child’s head. Is actually a Juju (magic thing) that compels people to lick it with a Wisdom save DC of 26. Licking it causes the licker to gain the Trickster keyword and becomes a Trickster, and the Twisty Pop will lose it’s compelling properties.

They will remain in this state for 1 hour before returning to normal, however, they will become addicted to the Twisty Pop and must make a Wisdom save DC of 15 to resist licking it again every morning. If the Twisty Pop is on the same plane as the character who licked it, it will mysteriously appear within 10 feet of them, as if it had always been there, after 1d4+3 hours.

 

**Grimoire of the Zoologically Dubious:**

Arcane Focus, Unique (requires attunement)

A black tome containing descriptions of things beyond mortal comprehension. When attuned to, allows the user to cast the following spells as if they were fully prepared in addition to the spells you already have from your Class/Aspect:

Arms of Hadar

Eldritch Blast

Evard’s Black Tentacles

Hunger of Hadar

Planar Ally

Each of these does Grimdark damage and when any of your spells say to use your Aspect’s damage type or to pick a damage type, you may instead use Grimdark.

Casting these spells costs spell slots as usual, but at any time you may choose to cast any of your spells without consuming a spell slot. If you do so, roll a d20. On a 1, you become possessed by a Horrorterror and become Grimdark.

The tome also contains the needed information to perform the “Horrorterror Summoning” ritual spell.

Casting Time: 10 minutes

Range: Self

Components: V, M (1000 corpses, an intact copy of “Grimoire of the Zoologically Dubious”,and a magic circle 134 feet in diameter)

Duration: Instantaneous

A Horrorterror is spawned at the center of the circle.

 

**Land Resources:**

Seeing as Derse and Prospit are planets made of metal/stone, The Veil is nothing but factories and labs, and Skaia/The Battlefield is a war zone; a large amount of natural resources would be exported from The Land(s). This would primarily be things like food, but could be more unique commodities depending on the features of The Land.

 

**Prospitian/Dersian Iron:**

A special material used by the Carapacians for weapons, armor, and various war machines. Applies a +1 effect without using magic.

1 Ingot of Prospitian Iron:

Cost: 50000 Build 300 Space 300 Light 300 Breath 300 Heart 300 Hope 300 Life

1 Ingot of Dersian Iron:

Cost: 50000 Build 300 Time 300 Void 300 Blood 300 Mind 300 Rage 300 Doom

 

**Skyian Steel:**

A special material that can be found on Skaia/The Battlefield. Applies a +2 effect without using magic.

1 Ingot of Skaian Steel:

Cost: 100000 Build 500 Space 500 Light 500 Breath 500 Heart 500 Hope 500 Life 500 Time 500 Void 500 Blood 500 Mind 500 Rage 500 Doom

 

**The Cue Ball:**

Wondrous Item, Unique

I’ll make this later.

 

**White/Black Queen’s Ring:**

Ring, Unique

A ring bestowed to the Queens of Prospit and Derse, the source of their powers. Should a Queen ever unequip their Ring, their stats will be reduced to those of an Carapacian Guard and will lose their legendary actions and resistances.

Any Carapacian who equips one of these Rings is now treated as having the stats and abilities of their respective Queen.

 

**White/Black King’s Scepter:**

Weapon (Mace +4), Unique

The weapon bestowed upon the White/Black King, the source of his power. Should the White/Black King ever unequip the Scepter, his stats will be reduced to those of an Carapacian Guard and will lose his legendary actions and resistances.

Any Carapacian who wields this weapon is now treated as having the stats and abilities of the White/Black King.

Should a Carapacian ever wield both the Black King’s Scepter and the White King’s Scepter, they will have the power to activate The Reckoning (See addendum: The Reckoning).

 


	36. Frog Breeding

Yeah...frog breeding... because Homestuck.

**Overview:**

There are a total of 12 special Aspect Frogs in the Medium. They must be captured alive and brought to the Paradox Slime Station, where you must use it and the frogs to create  a single Universe Egg. From there, you must deposit the Egg into the Lit Forge along with the Grist Hordes retrieved from the Denizens (equal to 413,000,000,000,000 total Grist per Horde), this is so the Egg can merge with the Grist.

Lighting the Forge (the inactive volcano in the Space player’s Land) can be done through depositing either the White or Black Queen’s Ring in the unlit Forge. 

After Incubating, the Egg will hatch and release the Universe Tadpole, which will fly towards Skaia/The Battlefield and combine with it to become the Universe Frog. This cannot be done before the Black King is defeated. The Universe Door platform will now appear somewhere around the Universe Frog, and will allow the players to claim their reward.

There are 2 options for how this works, either you have a Space player or not. 

If you have one, great! The Forge is on your Land, and the necessary equipment can be made by your Server player. 

If you don’t have a Space player, get ready.

  * There is no Forge. A substitute must be created by melting 100 tons of Skaian Steel as well as a container for the resulting mixture. It must maintain a super-heated molten state for the entire incubation period. This process can be made much easier by striking a deal with a Denizen. Once you gather the necessary materials and container they will handle heating and guarding the new Forge.
  * Without a Space Land to call home, the Aspect Frogs will scatter across the Medium. One's with Aspects that correlate to the players will go to those Lands, otherwise they can be anywhere. Have fun searching.
  * To craft the necessary devices you will first need to find their blueprints in the Veil. Be careful, if Derse finds them and discovers what they mean, the blueprints will be destroyed.



 

**Paradox Slime Station:**

Cost: 10000000 Build 1000000 Ether 10000 All Aspect Types

This is where the magic happens.

The machine has the appearance of a large computer monitor attached to a 5-foot wide platform and 12 large glass tanks. It takes up a 15-foot square of space. To use, a single Aspect Frog must be placed on the platform to be scanned. Once activated, the Station will scan the Frog and fill one of the tanks with Paradox Slime. When all 12 Frogs have been scanned, the Slime can all be combined to create the Universe Egg.


	37. Trolls

**Overview:**

Trolls/Alternians are an alien race present in Homestuck. Hailing from the planet Alternia, they spread out across their home galaxy as conquerors, enslaving races that they deem useful and genociding those that are not. Their society is that of a strict caste system, where those at the top are free to do as they please and those at the bottom are also treated at the level of slaves. 

Their empire is lead by the Empress “Her Imperious Condescension”, whose personality can best be described as Nicki Minaj fused with Adolph Hitler. I'm not joking.

As a race of conquerors, each Troll is trained from a young age in the ways of combat. This is not done by Troll parents but a Lusus, a usually large animal/monster that raises the young Troll. 

Appearance wise, Trolls are humanoids with thick grey skin, black hair, animal like claws in place of fingernails, and candy corn colored horns. Additionally, Troll blood comes in a variety of colors which serves as the basis of their caste system and determines their overall lifespan.

 

The abilities of Trolls are wide and varied. As such, making a Troll character is similar to making a Human. Your options are:

A) 4 Ability Score points to be distributed as you wish

OR

B) +1 to 2 Ability Scores and a Feat of your choice

 

All Trolls are nocturnal, and as such, have Darkvision.

Additionally, depending on their blood color, they will be given an additional ability.

 

**Warm-Bloods:**

Blood Colors: Maroon, Bronze, Gold

Lifespan: 100-400 years

 

Psionics:

At level 1, gain a cantrip with the Utility keyword.

At level 3, gain a 1st level spell with the Utility keyword. Can be used 3 times per long rest.

At level 5, gain a 2nd level spell with the Utility keyword. Can be used 2 times per long rest.

When necessary, your Spell Ability Modifier is Intelligence.

 

**Mid-Bloods:**

Blood Colors: Olive, Teal, Cerulean

Lifespan: 500-1000 years

 

If you chose option (A) earlier, you gain an additional 2 Ability Score points.

If you chose option (B) earlier, you gain one of the following feats:

 

Alternian Accuracy:

See the Elven Accuracy Feature in the Xanathar’s Guide to Everything.

Alternian Fortitude:

See the Dwarven Fortitude Feature in the Xanathar’s Guide to Everything.

Alternian Fury:

See the Orcish Fury Feature in the Xanathar’s Guide to Everything.

 

**Cold-Bloods:**

Blood Colors: Blue and Indigo

Lifespan: 1500-3000 years

 

Relentless Endurance:

See the Half-Orc ability Relentless Endurance in the Player’s Handbook.

Savage Attacks:

See the Half-Orc ability Savage Attacks in the Player’s Handbook.

Cool-Blooded:

You suffer no ill effects from cold weather.

 

**Seadwellers:**

Blood Color: Violet

Lifespan: 4000-5000 years

 

Gills:

All Seadwellers can breath underwater.

Noble-Blood:

You have resistance to Cold damage.

 

Choose 1 of the following Feats:

Alternian Accuracy:

See the Elven Accuracy Feature in the Xanathar’s Guide to Everything.

Alternian Fortitude:

See the Dwarven Fortitude Feature in the Xanathar’s Guide to Everything.

Alternian Fury:

See the Orcish Fury Feature in the Xanathar’s Guide to Everything.

 

**Royal:**

Blood Color: Fuschia

Lifespan: N/A (No records of any Fuschia Bloods dying of natural causes)

 

Gills:

All Seadwellers can breath underwater.

 

Royal Blood:

You gain proficiency in 1 saving throw of your choice.

 

Royal Immunity:

You have immunity to Cold damage and Psychic damage

 


	38. Addendum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just trying to round out the edges at this point. This is where I'll put things that are too small for their own chapter.

**The Reckoning:**

The Reckoning is an event that can be triggered by any individual who acquires both the White King's Scepter and the Black King's Scepter. Once activated, the various meteors that make up The Veil will be pulled towards Skaia/The Battlefield, which will then be bombarded until it's destruction. Skaia/The Battlefield will attempt to defend itself by opening a space/time portal array to redirect the meteors to the players homeworld, and yes, due to time travel these are the meteors that the players first encountered when starting the Game. After a while the meteors will be too large to warp in this way.

After activation, The Reckoning will have several stages.

Hours 1-12: Those on Skaia/The Battlefield will not experience any change as the portal array is still effective.

Hours 13-16: Smaller meteors have started to slip through. Outside combat, creatures will be able to avoid them easily enough. In combat, the DM will designate the meteor strike point once every minute with a 40 foot radius sphere of effect. Creatures will be able to notice the meteor and will have 2 rounds to respond before impact. Creatures within range during the impact must make a DC 20 Dex save or take 20d6 fire damage and 20d6 bludgeoning damage on a failed save or half damage on a successful save. This also damages objects within range and ignites flammable objects within range that are not being worn or carried.

Hours 17-20: More meteors are getting through. Same rules as before, but now it's 2 meteors every minute or 1 meteor every 30 seconds. Players may also need to make saves outside of combat at the DM's discretion.

Hours 21-23: The shit has hit the fan. The DM casts the spell Meteor Swarm every 30 seconds. there is no longer a warning delay. 

Hour 24: WHY ARE YOU TAKING THIS LONG!!! Same rules as Hours 21-23. However, the Black King(or whoever it is that has the Scepters) can decide where the meteors land in combat. Any player that can cast the Meteor Swarm Spell may flip a coin when casting it. Heads, the spell does not consume a spell slot or components. Tails, the spell damage is multiplied by 1.5 and consumes resources as normal.

 

**The Sprite:**

After opening the Cruxtruder a little ball of pulsating light will pop out. This is the Sprite. They can undergo a process called prototyping where the player puts an item into them. When prototyped, the Sprite will grow stronger and will take on the qualities of whatever was prototyped. A single Sprite can only be prototyped twice. For whatever reason, Sprites seem to be drawn towards things related to death or the actually dead/soon to be deceased. 

In the canon, each Sprite must be prototyped at least once before entering the Medium. Failure to do so will make Skaia/The Battlefield incapable of producing a new universe. Additionally, any prototyping done pre-Medium will cause Underlings and the Carapacian Royals to become stronger in a similar way to the Sprite. The DM may decide to not do this to avoid having to come up with new abilities based on LITERALLY WHATEVER RANDOM JUNK THE PLAYER DECIDES TO PROTOTYPE WITH.

 

 

**Trickster Mode:**

 

**Grimdark:**


	39. Firearms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Homestuck takes place in the modern day, there isn't really a reason to not include firearms. With that said, this is rather complicated and will definitely take a while.

I'll be back.


End file.
